The Miraculous Chat Noir: A Robin Hood story
by MysticAngel818
Summary: A Prince lost at war, a Princess held captive by mad King, a band of merry men and their leader who looks exactly like the deceased Prince. Marinette's been kidnapped, Adrien is dead, King Gabriel is engaged, Tikki is pregnant. What's is going on?
1. Bad News

**A Dark love story of Miraculous enacting a story of Robin Hood.**

**Characters.**

**Robin Hood/Robin of Locksley - Adrien Agreste/Cat Noir**

**Maid Marion - Princess Marinette**

**Azeem-Nino**

**Will Scarlet - Wayhem**

**Ladies in Waiting - Alya Cesaire & Tikki**

**Prince John - King HawkMoth**

**Sheriff of Nottingham - Theo**

**Captain - XY/Xavier**

**Friar Tuck - Master Fu**

**Little John - Plagg**

**Bridal Party**

**-Mylene**

**-Alix**

**-Rose**

**Merry Men**

**-Nathaniel**

**-Marc**

**-Ivan**

**-Kim**

**-Max**

**-Jagged Stone**

**-Luka**

**-Juleka**

**This is a dark Robin Hood so be aware of blood, gore, rape, and torture.**

* * *

The messenger was running as fast as he could.

King Gabriel was sitting in his lovely bedroom, the room of the King was decorated with lavish red, white and gold, his desk was lit by candlelight as he wrote a well-written letter of cursive scripture and words of distinguishment, his brow furrowed and focused while his demeanor was regal and caring. The Messenger lightly barged into the room and quickly bowed catching the attention of the polished man.

"You're Majesty?" The messenger said in his shaky and quick breathy voice.

"Yes?" King Gabriel said with regality as he set down his quill and stood calmly but with concern at the messenger's sudden appearance, holding his hands behind his head as he waited for the man to catch his breath.

"I'm sorry for the disturbance sire. But I bring terrible news from the war sir." The Messenger said with worry, fear, and regret, his eyes shaking in fear and pity for the man before him.

"What news? Is Adrien alright?" Gabriel said slightly running toward the man who instantly knelt at the King's approach and he saw how the King's eyes were flooding with concern.

"I'm so sorry sir. It has been confirmed that Prince Adrien has died." The man said slowly and calmly while kneeling in submission, the room was silent for a moment as the quietness was deafening and a great cause for worry.

King Gabriel shuddered a breath, first his wife during childbirth to their second child that also died and now his only child, he stumbled back trying to walk as his mind tried to wrap around the news. He tried leaning on a table but it flipped sending purple wine all over the floor with fruit that got squished under the heavy golden boot of the King.

"Adrien," Gabriel said in a shudder as tears began to fall.

* * *

"NOOOOOO." She screamed in despair, she wore only her white nightgown as her Lady in waiting Alya held her shaking body while they sat on steps in her room. Marinette was getting ready for bed when the news arrived and Marinette screamed as tears fell from her eyes like waterfalls, her wails echoed throughout the palace and every one pitied her and felt her pain as others also cried but more silently because no one felt the pain more than the young Princess.

"ADRIEN." She screamed as her other Lady came up with a cloth before she joined in hugging her beloved Princess and shouldering her burdens of pain and suffering and used the lavender-scented cloth to gently brush her tears and calm her

The cries were incredibly loud and could be heard all over the palace all the way out to the grounds of the English Royalty everyone knew how much the French Prince meant to their Princess but now she was distraught with pain and anguish and no one would be surprised if the people in London could hear it too.

The 15-year-old princess laid in her bed crying softly as her body was now too exhausted but her mind couldn't let her sleep.

Alya and Tikki knew not what to do so they did what they could, wiping away her tears, and helping her to drink Lavender wine. Though she didn't want to consume anything the wine helped a lot, she drank as much as her Ladies would give her after much convincing then it wasn't long after the dark haired Princess was sleeping peacefully dreaming of the blonde Prince in heaven surrounded by clouds of silk on wings of downy feathers.

* * *

**The funeral was held a week later.**

Princess Marinette wore a lovely gown of black silk and black floral lace covering her head while her ladies wore matching gowns behind her.

King Gabriel wore a dashing suit of black and silver with a black and silver cane.

They stood side by side as King Gabriel laid Adrien's sword along the length of the empty coffin and Marinette set his Princely Crown above it at the head. The entire court was silently sobbing as the hearse carriage began moving to symbolize that Prince Adrien was leaving the French palace for the last time. The walk to the Church was long and painful but easy to ignore for the 2 royals as the pain in their hearts was worse and the people of Paris sniffled in pain and prayed for future happiness and well being of the 2 heartbroken Royals that followed the empty hearse.

The Minister spoke only of his accomplishments and of how much the people loved him as they all sat in the Church grieving over his loss to the world, Adrien's coffin was set up at the front with a memorial for his memory, his Princely portrait stood proud next to the coffin and was decorated with white roses of remembrance since roses were his favorite flower, candles of all sizes were lit around the Church with grace to illuminate and brighten the room, people who loved him filled the room and sent prayers of grief to the heavens.

Once the Eulogy was complete a black sheer cloth was drawn over his portrait to symbolize the burial of his spirit, Marinette knelt before the coffin in despair as she laid a single pink rose on it with a kiss on top of it. They watched with heavy hearts as the coffin was lowered into the floor so that it can be buried among the other dead royalty in the crypt below. She and Gabriel both grasped a handful of clean dirt and dropped it into the hole on top of the coffin.

"I will always love you, Adrien." She said with more tears falling down her porcelain face. She stood there even as guests were leaving until it was only her and her ladies.

"Princess Marinette." She heard making her turn to find King Gabriel standing at attention and looking at her, she stood with a no smile before moving before him slowly and curtsied in his presence.

"Uncle Gabriel." She said with a small smile of respect before rising to stand, he was calm and gentle in bringing her in for a comforting embrace, she felt his warmth as he pulled her close.

"I understand the pain you feel, my dear." He said after releasing her then he held his hand on her back as they walked out of the Church before grasping her hand and wrapping it around his arm.

"I was in great depression when I lost Emilie." He said holding her arm in his elbow and escorting her.

"Thank you, Your Grace, but I can't imagine your pain. It must be much greater than mine." She said with dignity as she flipped her black lace veil to look at him.

"Thank you. It is a great disappointment when a parent loses a child. Adrien was all I had left," He paused to take a deep breath of fresh air.

"So I was thinking you wouldn't mind..." He said with all due confidence of a King as they arrived at his royal carriage awaited him to take him back to the castle while maybe 20 men were all standing around with their hands on their swords at the ready. Marinette's instincts heightened she felt something was off and looking at her ladies in waiting and they looked back at her too telling her that they knew it too.

"Uncle?" She asked looking around before his rough calloused hand gently grasped her chin and pulled her to look up at him.

"I request that you come live with me, Dear Niece." He said making her eyes go wide.

"But, what about Mama? And the English Throne?" She tried with general concern but carefulness.

"Your Mother will take care of it for you. As for you, I think we should continue with the wedding plans," he said giving her a stare down since she was a head shorter than him, the top of her head barely brushed his chin.

"But Sire you are my Uncle." She said gently.

"True but only by Marriage. My Father Married your Father's Mother when we were children, even though your father and I were raised as Brothers we aren't blood-related, and the French and English have a long history so we need to keep it going. You were intended to Marry an Agreste anyway so we will just have to deal with what we have been given. You will live with me in my palace until you are of age then we will Marry and you will give me more sons for the throne of France." He said talking down to the girl before he gently ushered her into his carriage along with his men gently but firmly pushed her ladies in as well.

The girls didn't fight since they were only Ladies and the act of fighting against a King is Treason and worthy of death, so they could nothing as the carriage was locked with them inside, the King mounted his white stallion and they headed off towards the French Palace as Marinette held her royal dignity but silently cried in despair and her ladies-in-waiting sat next to her and shuttered with silent tears and held her hands as the ride felt like the end.


	2. A Fateful Encounter

**3 Years Later.**

"You little punk." The guard said as he whipped the old man making him scream in pain he finally dropped. In this war prison of enemy territory men of many ages and sizes were chained up to walls holding onto their hopes of escape.

"You don't steal bread. You can only eat what we give you." The guard sang as he let the old man fall to the ground in a heap of sweat, blood, hair, tears, and a skin sack of bones. Each prisoner had overgrown hair and beards from the years they spent in the prison.

"I'm sorry." The old man cried before being locked in his cage again. his body was slowly bleeding out as they left him in the cage to rot for his crimes,

"Who else stole bread?" The guards asked looking around at his prisoners, who all cringed into balls cowering in fear.

However, a young man of 21 with long blonde tangled hair and long blonde tangled beard looked straight ahead with his peridot cat eyes and they locked on with the caramel eyes of the painted man who was strung up across the dungeon, the bread hidden underneath the painted man's cloak. The blond man had seen the act himself but felt no need to act against the thief.

"I did." The blonde man said looking right at the painted man whose eyes got big in worry for the sun-blessed man who spoke up but not with any intention of outing the truth but trying to cover it up and he thought the man incompetent.

The blonde man watched without fear as the guards came up to him and undid his chains and pulling him towards the stand, he saw the old man's blood covering it as well as old blood crusted over it, he did not flinch as he laid across it and his arms were held down, the painted man stayed quiet and watched in observation at the stupid man who was about to be punished for a crime he didn't commit.

"This will teach you to steal food." The guards said as 2 of them were preparing to lash him front and back, his long blonde nest of hair still had blood from his prison neighbors who were chained next to him and their lashings caused blood splattering around and getting on him. Both of the guards reeled back to whip, but suddenly the blonde man used his restraints to pull his captors forward just in time for the whips to hit the guards' eyes blinding them instantly and they released his ropes in pain holding their bleeding eyes and screaming in agony the blonde man used one of his bare feet to grab one of their daggers with his toes and with cat-like reflexes he threw it up easily slicing through the ropes before catching it in his hand. With one hand free he cut the other rope freeing himself with ease.

As he fought he also grabbed a pole and began using that as a weapon bounding and thrashing as many of the other prisoners were pulling at their chains and begging him to help them escape as well. However, he couldn't use the pole or his dagger to unlocks any of the locks or break any of the chains.

"Christian. Over here." The painted man said calling out to the blonde man, not by knowing his name but calling him by his religion.

The blonde man used the dagger to spin slicing the throats of the guards or knocking out other guards than with quick reflexes he threw the dagger to the painted prisoner easily letting him cut through his ropes, the blond man quickly pulled out the swords of the 2 guards he then ran to the painted man.

"Let's go." He said tosing one of the swords to the painted man who caught it easily.

They ran through the dungeon opening cages, cutting the ropes, and unlocking shackles releasing each of the prisoners with ease and the two men leading the escape. They made quick work of releasing as many prisoners and fighting off more guards before they slipped one by one into the sewers.

The escape was less than graceful but no more heroic, they were all silent as they slipped back into the city like alley cats. As many found their way out each one bid their farewells and slipped away into the night. Once they were all free the blonde man ran to hide in the darkened market while the painted man followed.

The blonde man hid behind a fruit cart in the darkened market looking around for signs of guards before turning back to the painted man.

"You don't need to keep following me." The blonde man said as the painted man grabbed a large fruit, he hit the fruit on a rock splitting it open and handed half to the blonde man who dug in gratefully the sweet flavor of the fruit was heaven while the cold juice healed his parchment then half of the bread the painted man stole was before his eyes and he dug in with gratitude.

"You saved my life so I will spend the rest of it serving at your side until one day I can return the favor." The painted man said also eating happily as the blonde man wiped his face with his sleeve.

"I'm Adrien." The blonde man said making the painted man look at him.

"I am called Carapace, but you may call me Nino." The painted man said as the men shook hands. They gathered more food quickly and quietly before they slipped back into the night toward freedom.

* * *

**4 Months Later**

The city of Paris was quiet on this covered and lightly rainy day, while some were working diligently at their day jobs, the Candlestick maker was heating his wax, the Baker was putting bread on the cooling rack while putting more bread dough in the oven, the fishermen were pulling their nightly haul for the shop, the Farmers were organizing their produce by color and piles looking like shiny jewels of different colors.

A small boat was slowly rafting down the Seine, it was a cloudy day and the fog was a great cover so it was easy for them to the bank just outside of Paris. Adrien stood at the front of the boat feeling the wind blowing through his newly cut blonde hair and shaved face, he traded the tattered soldier tunic he wore in the prison and now he wore black and gold clothes, Nino stood behind Adrien and watched him in his happy behavior at being back in his home country.

"Yes," Adrien said with happiness as he dismounted the boat sloshing in the shallow water with his knee-high black boots before laying on the bank, his short blond hair falling and getting wet. His face felt the cool fall wind while his black coat and trousers got wet from the cold water, he loved it.

"You are very strange Malik," Nino Said as he also joined him on the bank but only standing, he now wore a coat of green with brown trousers and a cloak of green, his head, and beard now shaved.

"I gave you your freedom so why not just take the boat and go home to be with your family?" Adrien said standing and brushing off his clothes with happiness and looking back at his dark-skinned companion.

"My only place is by your side, Malik," Nino said as he walked away from the bank and Adrien followed smiling with happiness at being back home easily twirling his cape around with a burst of child-like laughter.

"So where are we headed?" Nino asked looking around making Adrien come up behind him. They began walking inland and along a small rock wall that separated different farming lands.

"To my Palace in Paris, we shall dine with my father the King and we will be welcomed home together," Adrien said as he practically danced along a rock wall with frivolity and happiness at being home.

"It must be a shining palace for one who is made of sunlight," Nino exclaimed looking up at the blonde man who stopped his twirling to look behind him and down at the painted man with intrigue.

"Where do you come from Nino to talk like that?" Adrien asked him making Nino stop and look up at Adrien.

"I come from the Moors, Malik," Nino stated calmly.

"Is it a Moorish custom for you to not walk beside me? You're constantly behind me." Adrien said with a challenging smile.

"No Malik. In this country you have slaves. It is easier to tell people that I am your slave and not your equal." Nino explained returning the challenging smile to his blonde companion, they stood smiling to each other in understanding. The Moors was a forest in England that were full of what people called Godless savages, and there are many people who blame life's problems on them and their savagery, but to a chivalrous man like Adrien, he didn't see anyone other than a free man with his own beliefs and lifestyle.

"Then I hope you don't find Paris to be too different and hopefully someday feel like home," Adrien said giving the man a promising nod before jumping from the wall and coming up to Nino and wrapping his arm around him.

"Thank you, Malik," Nino said with a warm look on his painted face.

~o0o~

It was nearly nightfall when they arrived at the vast shining palace of King Gabriel. Its Spires, bay-windows, and roof of slate held regality to all who viewed it, Adrien had a beaming smile on his face as he was incredibly happy at being home once again.

"Come Nino. We are almost home." Adrien said pulling the man up by wrapping his arm around the other man's shoulders as they were walking along the bright green grass towards the gate.

"Halt, who goes there?" The Guards said as they pointing their swords at the 2 men.

"Put down your weapons and let the King know that his son Prince Adrien has returned," Adrien said happily as he approached the men with a smile and as he did so both of the men looked startled because the blonde man in front of them did indeed look like the Prince, however, due to the funeral and the belief that the Prince was dead he guards were awestruck and very confused.

"But how? We got word that you died?" One of the guards said his soldier demeanor faltering and lowering their weapons gently as the Prince came closer.

"Only captured in the war but I was able to earn my freedom with the help of my friend Carapace here." He said pulling the painted man up to stand at his side and not on his flank.

"Sire." One of the guards said bowing in submission easily making the other do the same.

"Thank you," Adrien said as they let him and Nino pass without further yielding.

If the outside of the palace was regal then the inside was majestic, tall ceilings with flying buttresses, beautiful scenery painted on every wall and ceiling, wrought iron gates, silver sconces, and gold embellishments a classic and beautiful French Palace.

"What happened?" Adrien said as he saw that the curtains had been drawn and there was almost no light in the palace. They traveled through the darkened halls carefully and almost sneakily.

"Is it not supposed to look like this?" Nino asked looking around at the beautiful but depressing Castle with cold chills blowing through it.

"No when the curtains are open the sun fills the palace with golden light like you wouldn't believe. I don't know what happened, I've never seen the palace look like this," Adrien said looking around as they began walking through the palace where servants and guards all gasped in shock when they saw him and bowed in submission to the newly returned Prince.

"I knew your gold hair was a gift from God," Nino said as he looked at the once shining palace as they passed by each room and easily looked back at Adrien with a cheeky smile.

"HAHA, your funny old boy," Adrien laughed as his happiness picked up just as they arrived at the vast Office of King Gabriel.

Adrien easily pushed the doors opened to reveal the room that was once filled with sunlight was now filled with darkness and depression as the lavender curtains were now dark purple and the gold was replaced with deep silver, at its center there was once a gold and rose gold desk made from Birchwood and delicately carved that has been replaced with a dark oak desk with carving of butterflies that have been painted a deep purple and embellished with silver instead of their signature gold.

Sitting at the desk was King Gabriel himself, his gold and lavender clothes had been replaced with a plain white and red suit, his gold hair now twinged with shiny silver hair and age had not been kind to him as wrinkles were forming on his handsome face, his eyes were focused on a document he was writing making his quill pen fly across the page in a light but focused rage.

"Father?" Adrien said happily as he entered the room with his Princely grace and holding his arms open in welcoming happiness.

The old King stopped his writing and looked up with a blank and focused look, but at the sight of the young blonde man before him, he rubbed his eyes and tried to focus again.

"Adrien?" He questioned as his eyes focused on the familiar face.

"Yes, father. I am home." Adrien said happily coming up to the desk to stand in front of it as Nino stayed behind to watch the old King with careful eyes, Nino was always a cautious man and he easily noticed that there were certain weapons mounted on the wall such as a shining black bow with a silver handle, its black leather was almost shining as the bowstring was still fresh and a matching black leather and silver quiver that held diamond-tipped arrows they were accompanied by a shiny green turtle style shield and matching sword.

"But how? You died?" Gabriel asked standing in shock and backing away with uncertainty and with growing rage.

"No, Father I was only captured. I was able to escape with help from my friend Nino here." Adrien said pointing behind him towards Nino with a dignified swoop of his arm making the King look at the painted man with matching uncertainty.

The King looked at both men back and forth then continued and easily getting enraged by doing so and forgoing the Prince imposter and the unwelcome moor man.

"No, you can't be here." He said bringing his hands to his face and holding them tightly to try and remove the illusion before him.

"Father? What do you mean?" Adrien said coming around the desk to get in his father's line of sight and trying to remove his hands from his face.

"No, you died. I won't mistake a beautiful ghost for reality again." Gabriel said going to stand in front of the fireplace trying to ignore them.

"Father I promise it's me. I'm here Look at me." Adrien said gently but roughly pulling on his father's shoulder to get the man to look at him, but the old King was adamant that what he saw was nothing but an illusion and thus retaliated

"YAgH, AhhHgGHHh," Adrien screamed in pain as Gabriel had thrown a handful of ash at the handsome ghost of his imagination. Nino grasped Adrien around the arms and held him back as Adrien was vigorously rubbing his eyes to clear them.

"You are nothing but an imposter," Gabriel said unsheathing his sword and pointing it at the young blond man and his dark-skinned companion.

Adrien was lucky that none of the ash actually got in his eyes he crouched low on the ground with his green eyes slitting in defense as Nino stood in defense behind him.

Gabriel looked down at what he was seeing, the blonde man wearing all black, bright green eyes that were almost shining and a thick line of black vertically slit his eyes, he was crouching low to the ground on all fours and a growl releasing from his mouth as his canines shined in the darkened room, while the hooded man in green stood tall and proud like a turtle.

"You're not my son. Your nothing but a black cat." Gabriel said slashing at him just as Adrien pulled out his own sword and they began to duel each other. Nino looked around for what to help with, but a yowl of pain caught his attention making him look to see that Gabriel had slashed Adrien's black coat leaving his right arm bare except for his black leather studded cuff the covered his forearm which he used to block the next swipe of Gabriel's sword.

Nino looked at the weapons on the wall, the King quickly knocked the hilt of his sword into Adrien's stomach and caused a yowl of pain and thus caused Nino to quickly get to the wall and grab them quickly pulling the shield on his back just as another yowl resounded through the room. After grasping the bow and arrows Nino watched as Gabriel had slashed Adrien's other sleeve now both of his muscular arms were bare save the leather cuffs.

"You put those back you thief," Gabriel shouted at Nino throwing a dagger at him but missing just as Nino tossed the bow and arrows to Adrien who was quick to draw an arrow and shoot it at his own father in his right shoulder.

Gabriel was slumped against the painting of him, his wife and young son while his blood was tainting the painting.

"Father," Adrien shouted as he watched his father slump in pain he was in disbelief that he had attacked his own father, while the arrow only pierced his shoulder and caused not too much damage, Adrien was prepared to run to his father in fear and apology but he was pulled back by Nino.

"Malik," Nino said grasping Adrien by the shoulders of what was left by his coat and holding him back.

"It isn't safe Malik we must go," Nino said pulling him back towards the door as the King grasped his shoulder and pulled out the arrow and began sweating in pain.

"SEIGE." A loud voice sounded throughout the palace making them all look while loud bells began to ring throughout the palace.

"SO that's who you are," Gabriel said making the boys look at him.

"Your nothing but part of those Merry Men thieves come to torment me and steal my Son's weapons," Gabriel said putting pressure on his wound just as 2 guards pounded into the room and looked at the scene before them.

Nino was quick to use the hilt of the green sword to knock out one guard while Adrien shot the other only succeeding in piercing his leg. Both of them ran out of the room with great haste.

The bells were sounding and the shouts were loud.

~o0o~

She held her pink skirt as she lightly ran, her pink strappy heels clicked along the tiled floor in her haste, she needed to get back to her room, her ladies in waiting must be worried, especially with intruders in the palace and hiding who knows where.

"I have to hurry." She exclaimed as she cursed her pink and red corset that constricted her breathing, her midnight hair was slowly falling from its delicate curls in the bun Tikki did, she stopped a moment to try and catch her fleeting breath and hold her corsetted stomach, but she was failing, however, when a loud clatter sounded nearby and reverberated back to her ears she picked up her skirt back up and continued to run.

In another hallway both Nino and Adrien were dodging statues and walls trying to avoid the guards, they stopped to stand against a wall and take a breather.

"That didn't go as planned," Adrien said as he ran his hand through his hair letting the sweat make it stringy and fall flat and spikey.

"So what now?" Nino said taking deep breaths looking at the young Prince who was looking more and more like a villain than a Prince.

They stood there for a minute when a distant clacking caught their attention and instantly noticed that they were footsteps.

"Come on," Adrien said running down the opposite hallway but just as he rounded the corner he hit something short and soft.

Marinette grunted as she suddenly collided with a tall muscular wall.

"OOF." She exclaimed and was matched by a masculine sound as her run was abruptly halted. She felt her body being wrapped in strong arms before she began to flip around on the floor. The large body was hot and sweaty as they turned on the ground, she was gasping as she found herself lying on the ground, her hair was down and flared out and her skirt had risen just enough that the body above her she felt was well underneath it.

Adrien tumbled with the small person of pink that he held until he felt their momentum had finally stopped, he held himself above the small body then decided to open his eyes to apologize but he gasped in shock.

Marinette was quick to open her eyes and gasped at the sight as her Bluebell eyes met familiar and handsome shining emerald eyes. Her midnight hair was flared around her as her pink and red corset was moving against her gasping chest it was evident that she was having difficulty breathing, but she was still just as beautiful as he remembered her.

He held himself above her, though he had gotten taller and muscular, his hair was now longer and hanging like gold vines framing his face while peaking out of the black hood that was on his head giving him a dark and mysterious demeanor while the black smudge across his face accented his familiar green eyes, her delicate hands with red nail polish held onto his muscular and sweaty biceps.

They stared at each other in longing as Marinette's breathing shuddered and her vision was beginning to fade not just because of her constricting corset but also because of shock while her mind was still unsure of whether she was dreaming or hallucinating.

he was quick to notice her shuddering breath and her eyes fading so as quickly as he could he sat on his knees right over her legs but not putting too much pressure on them before quickly taking out his dagger and slashed open her corset, she gasped taking in a deep breath and waking up to see the worry and love in his eyes and she looked back at him with wide eyes filled with admiration and love.

"Malik," Nino said grasping Adrien's shoulders and hauled him up before pulling him away just as many footsteps were pounding in their direction.

Adrien held Marinette's gaze as he let Nino pull him away, she was older and more beautiful then she was when they were younger, her body had plumped up into womanly curves and her midnight hair was longer and fell like black water.

He could barely contain himself as she was sitting on the floor with her pink sparkly skirt was at her knees showing off some her undergarments, stockings, and lovely pink heels, while her newly sliced open corset was showing him her pink undershirt that was barely hiding her bountiful bosom but her arms hid the rest.

His eyes were glazed over as he was lead out of the palace just as a large group of men also bounded out of the large structure with happy shouts while they hauled candelabras, gold plates, and sacks of unknown treasures and the 2 men were caught up in the crowd that they had no choice but be hauled away with them into the forest just as night was falling creating a bleak cover of darkness that aided in their escape.

~o0o~

Marinette held her arms over her chest and curled her legs under herself as she just sat there in shock.

"Adrien." She said to herself just as tears were falling down her face and for the first time in years a true smile graced her face as she stared in the direction he left but she couldn't help her emotions.

"Princess." She barely heard, just as Tikki and Alya came up to her, she was on cloud nine as she cried remembering every single detail she could about what had just transpired and try as she might for the first time in years she was incredibly happy so with wails that sounded like pain she grasped onto Alya and Tikki and cried in pain as she remembered everything that just happened down to the very last detail.

Both Alya and Tikki looked at the pain-stricken face of their Princess and her state of dress. However, they both bypassed her smile and only noticed 2 things. Her tears, and her clothing (or lack thereof) then they made a horrible assumption that caused both of them to enrage at the possible defilement of their beloved Princess.

"Princess? Your virginity." Alya exclaimed as Tikki quickly pulled off her cloak and wrapped it around her Princess who wailed in great pain though it was not the pain they were thinking it was the pain that her heart had been closed off for years but now suddenly blossomed in happiness.

"Guards," Alya shouted making 3 guards come around the corner.

"Take heed, one of those rogues has assaulted the Princess," Alya said in her firm authoritative tone as she clung to her charge.

Marinette was too far gone to care as she was lead by hands on her shoulders back to her room and guards had been posted around her door to keep her safe.


	3. StarCrossed

"What is going on?" Nino asked as somehow the 2 young men found themselves captured, they had been tied to a tree after they were found among the group only after they were brought to their hideout in the forest hidden behind a waterfall, their weapons had been taken. Each one of the men were digging through the bags of gold and happily dancing around with mugs of beer with shouts of happiness and merriment.

"I'm not sure," Adrien said to his friend as he looked around his hood still on his head that hid his hair while the black paint hid his handsome features.

"You two are very brave to be hitting the Palace of all places for a raid." A man said coming up to them and looking down with a smile. This man was tall and muscular much taller then Adrien who was 6'2 by himself but this man was almost 7 and a half ft tall. He wore a dark purple almost black dirty shirt with black pants and black leather boots, his hair was fluffy black curls with 3 cowlicks sticking out on top of his head and down by his cheeks while his toothy smile and sharp canines held mischievousness.

Behind him stood a younger man with flowing brown hair and a mischievous smile, he wore black and white clothes that were dirtied from his time in the forest and his dirty blonde hair fluttered in the wind of the forest while it was obvious that it held tangles and a few stains of dirt.

"It wasn't intentional," Adrien said pulling at the ropes that held him and Nino tied to the tree.

"Really? So what pray tell made you come to the palace anyway?" The tall man said with a chuckle while crossing his arms and standing tall above them almost dominatingly.

"That would be our business," Nino said with a challenging voice.

"Really? Well, any business of Royal business is our business." The younger man replied almost incredulously treating the painted man like a simpleton.

"Let's take him to the river." The younger man shouted making the rest of the men laugh and shout in agreeing with happiness.

"Well, stranger if you have secrets that you can't share then its best that you keep our secret to yourself so let's see how well you can keep it." The tall man said reaching for Nino but instead got his hand kicked by a black leather boot.

"If you want to challenge someone then you can challenge me and keep my companion out of it, he is only doing what he is told on my orders," Adrien said easily standing up and brushing off the ropes and dirt from his outfit, making the tall man look down at the man who was hidden behind a black hood and black face paint while his green eyes held a wildness about them, Nino stood up right after Adrien and also brushed himself of the ropes and dirt while the men around them looked at them in surprise.

"Challenge accepted." The tall man said with an easy air and booming laughter. Adrien and Nino looked at each other and they knew what each other was thinking. The men all laughed as Adrien was led down to the river and by river they meant a very wide, deep, rushing river full of rapids.

Adrien grunted as the tall man pushed him out onto a slippery rock wall, he took a minute to get his footing past the rushing waters over his boots and the slime underfoot that would easily cause him his death, he turned slowly toward the tall man who stood and held himself well and still with that challenging smile of his with a wicked glint in his eye.

"Now we fight. Whoever is left standing wins and is free to go." The tall man said looking around making the Merry men all laugh, Nino was being held by one of them with only a single rope around his wrists, which he could actually easily get out of it but he chose not too.

"Have at thee," Adrien shouted as he rushed at him when he was turned away, effectively knocking both of them into the rushing water, making the Merry men all look in shock and Nino lightly chuckled.

"GAH. I can't swim." The tall man shouted as Adrien held him around the waist as they were being gushed by fast cold water.

"Do you yield?" Adrien shouted as he held onto a rock and the man with ease.

"Yes, Please. I can't swim." He shouted again flailing around like a fish out of water but was actually quite the opposite but it made Adrien grasp him firmly.

"Good then stand up because these waters are shallow enough," Adrien said pushing the man by his shoulders making the tall man stand up in shock as he looked down at himself in embarrassment. The Merry Men were all laughing just as the hooded stranger wiped his face as he stood and after standing he moved his hands to brush through his hair making his hood fall.

"Prince Adrien?" He heard making him look at his opponent who was staring at him wide-eyed, Adrien saw his reflection in a part of the water that was still enough for him to see that the ash on his face was gone leaving a clean face and his hood was down showing his sunshine hair.

He looked around as his name and title were whispered around the river and all of the Merry Men were all staring at him some of them with malice and others with wonder but all eyes were on him. He stood tall and proud in the water, sparkles of water droplets highlighted his hair as they shone in his blonde hair while it spiked around him, he was handsome, tall, and graceful and everyone looked at him with awe.

~o0o~

Adrien was using a long stick to pick at the fire that was roasting the wild boar rotating above it, his bow and arrows leaning on a tree nearby along with the sword and shield. Nino was sitting with the other men as they all were slowly munching on raw vegetables and fruits waiting on the main course to finish eating it was almost comical as he was squished between the men almost fighting for food.

"How are you alive?" The tall man said coming up to Adrien making the young Prince look up at him as he sat next to him with a plate of produce.

"I never died. I was just a prisoner of war until I escaped with the help of Nino over there." Adrien explained standing dusting off his hands and looking around at the many men who all were nearby to listen in, Nino stopped mid-chew to watched the Prince tell his story and especially at the point he was talking about him.

"Look, I know I have no right to be a Prince considering what my father has been doing, I had no idea that he would get this... mad with grief. He lost part of himself when my mother died but now he lost himself entirely because he truly believes that he has lost me too. So I promise I will fix him," he said proudly and princely but none of the men were really moved.

"And what about the people?" The young dirty man said who held malice in his eyes, making Adrien look at him.

"Are you going to help them too? Or do you just care about your father?" The tall man said questioning.

"Has something happened?" Adrien said with great concern looking around at the men. They all looked at each other before looking at him not really saying anything.

"Your Highness?" The Tall Man said making Adrien look at him with concern and attention.

"When word got to us about your death, your father began taxing the kingdom into poverty. To fuel the war further and further." He explained walking around the fire and Adrien.

"He even issued a draft for young able-bodied men and even boys to go and fight in the war in revenge for your death. At least we were able to save as many of them as we could," He finished making the Merry men all look dejected as the tall man raised his arms pointing to the men around the fire.

"Is that why your all living out here? To avoid taxes and the war?" Adrien asked in a tone not of accusation but of deep consideration and concern and seeing how horrible his coat lapels were.

"Yes. We all have families who need our strength for work otherwise they would starve." The tall man said as he stood right in front of Adrien, while Nino watched and ate silently.

"How do you get money and food?" Adrien asked as he ripped off the lapels of his shoulders from the ruined black coat he wore.

"We steal from passing nobles and pass it out to our families and those who need it." The Young man said still with Malice and accusation in his eyes.

"That's very good. So you are helping in the best way that you can. Right?" Adrien said with a smile looking around at all of them.

"It should be. But the more we steal the more the King Taxes us and we lose more and there are only so many of us that can continue to steal and redistribute before the next noble comes along and they are getting smarter having more soldiers to fight against us. So the fight is getting harder and harder." One of the men said, he had thick black hair with teal blue tips and smoldering eyes of burning lust.

"Then we keep fighting. I can help. We can fight back harder and faster before my father can even distribute the next tax." Adrien said with determination, but all of the men looked at each other like they knew something he didn't and it made Adrien concerned and confused.

"Is that not enough of motivation?" Adrien asked looking between the stoic Nino and the worried Tall man.

"You'll have to forgive them. They are worried that if you knew an even more horrible truth about King Gabriel that you might not have enough fight to help us," he explained crossing his arms over his chest and looking down at the sunlight Prince.

"Why wouldn't I? I love my people and they need my help." He said in defense but they all whispered to each other in secrets making Adrien feel left out and a little stupid.

"We don't doubt that, but there is someone you love the most in this world that may hinder your choices and actions," The tall man said kicking up dirt a little.

"What is your name?" Adrien said as he followed the tall man.

"Plagg Little, sir." He said looking at Adrien without an inch of care and his overpowering demeanor.

"Well, Little Plagg..." Adrien said in a jokingly smiling manner while Plagg grimaced slightly but with a fellow smile.

"...Who is this person that I love more?" Adrien asked he felt like he should know but his mind wasn't connecting the dots just yet. The men all stopped and watched waiting to see what would happen next.

"She who has been locked inside his castle since your funeral. She who is intended to Marry the King 2 months after her 18th birthday in 1 year and will be forced to give him royal children." Plagg said loudly as the men all watched Adrien as his face showed that he had connected the dots and his happy-go-lucky princely attitude was morphing into a pure unadulterated rage.

"Princess Marinette." Plagg finally said finally and suddenly all of them instantly got scared backing away and gasping in fear while Nino and Plagg both stood still but with wide eyes in shock at the smoldering rage of fire that blazed within the animalistic green eyes of Prince Adrien, he was clenching his fists bulging his muscles and popping the veins in his arms while a deep growl sounded from his throat right out of his diaphragm, he resembled a monster and it terrified most of them.

* * *

**The Next Morning.**

"Inconceivable." Lady Alya raged as she stomped around Marinette's bedchambers. Marinette sat on the window seat and was gazing out of the stained glass window at the hills of Sherwood Forest, she was dressed in a red and black polka-dotted gown with a much better-fitted corset, Alya had fixed her hair taking her hair down from the curly updo and gently combing out the tangles and curls making a waterfall of black waves cascading around her while the top part of her hair had been twisted back into a small bun. at the crown of her head allowing a gold and ruby tiara to settle in front of it. Tikki had fixed up her makeup giving her a red smokey eye with a black wing and mascara. Marinette's eyes were shining with hope as her tears had dried up and she was trying to focus her emotions, but her ladies were having a field day.

"If I ever see that rogue, he who disgraced my Lady's innocence with his filthy hands, I will kill him slowly and brutally," Alya said graphically and with anger as her orange and white gown swooshed the floor as she paced a rut into the floor while her heels clacked in anger.

Tikki had fixed the pink clothing that was cut from Marinette, the corset just needed new strings while the other clothes had to be washed, she scoffed in slight humor as she was putting away the pink clothes with care along with the tools they used to freshen up the Princess.

"Lady Alya, if you were ever to meet such a rogue you wouldn't be strong enough to fight him anyway," Tikki said with a giggle Alya matched it with a blushing giggle and Marinette did a light giggle.

"Besides Alya, even if you were able to catch him and hurt him then I would have to hurt you," Marinette said with a serious face and a sincere smile while looking at her ladies who looked back at her with confused and concerned expressions making both of them come up to her.

"What do you mean Princess? He almost raped you." Tikki said as she came up to her Princess and knelt on the deep violet pillow below the windowsill which Marinette was sitting on and set her hands in Marinette's lap, Marinette grasped her ladies hands and held them tightly while smiling before looking up at Alya who stood a step away.

"Come Alya," Marinette said holding her hand out making the said woman come to also kneel next to Tikki and also placed her hands on the lap of Marinette who grasped her hands as well and held them tightly. Tikki and Alya watched her take a deep breath and sighed as her heart was settling from her recent trauma which made her ladies question her sanity because their princess seemed almost at peace and happiness which they have not experienced in years.

"Do you both remember..." Marinette began with a smile but she was cut off when her door was opened abruptly and they all turned in surprise at the intruder and it was none other than King Gabriel who entered, his evil regality radiated throughout the room making it difficult to breathe. Marinette was quick to stand then gracefully pass her ladies then kneel before her Uncle in submission just as Alya and Tikki followed suit.

"Your Grace to what do I owe the honor of your visit this night?" Marinette said with her calm graceful princess demeanor.

"You may rise, I heard you were attacked during the raid." He accused in a cold voice while holding his hands behind his back looking down at the 3 women as Marinette stood slowly but with a bow of her head to with respect to her Uncle which lead her ladies to do the same.

"Yes Sire, I was." She said with her mouth in a straight line showing no fear and no remorse but still holding respect for him.

"Were you raped?" He accused with an evil glint glowering down at her but she held her ground.

"No, sir. He only ripped my corset because it was..." She replied almost sadly, but it went unnoticed by the King.

"The details don' matter but I would like to be sure. Therefore I have called for a priest to check your virginity he will be here in a week's hence." He said in a harsh and stern tone telling everyone that there was no room for argument as Marinette's spirit fell but she still held her regal air.

"Yes, Your Majesty." She said bowing in submission as he only hummed at her then turned and left just as powerfully as he came taking the thick air with him and letting the ladies of the room breathe a sigh of relief and relaxation.

Marinette looked at the closed door for only a moment then sighed in exasperation and with her eyes closed before turning and returned to her seat by the window, her ladies knelt back down on the pillows as she sat and got comfortable in the well-cushioned window seat. They were all forlorn and quiet for only a moment before Marinette took a deep breath and continued with her story.

"Do you both remember Prince Adrien?" She whispered making both of the Ladies lookup with sullen eyes that turned into surprise.

"Of course. You both were perfect for each other." Tikki said with sad eyes and a loving smile.

"Amen to that. Everyone looked forward to your wedding, they saw how much you loved each other. Why bring him up now? Especially when you were just attacked." Alya said feeling pity for her mistress.

"Because I wish that rogue had taken my virginity," Marinette said with a blushing and laughing smile making both of her ladies think her mad.

"My Lady, Are you feeling alright?" Tikki asked pressing her hand to Marinette's bang covered forehead feeling normal warmth before Marinette smiled taking Tikki's hand in hers and grasping it with a smile.

"I'm fine." She said laughing as she leaned against the cushion covered rock wall and watching the sunrise.

"Then why would you say such a thing? I mean I get that King Gabriel is much older than you and can be very trying at times, but to lose your purity to such a filthy rogue of a man..." Alya said a little accusatory while Marinette just watched outside and a smile barely listening to her lady.

"Because that Black Cat of a rogue..." She said with a bright smile and on the verge of tears making her Ladies come closer in concern as Marinette looked down at them and they saw the hope and love in her eyes as her face practically glowed with admiration.

"Was Adrien." She said affirmingly as the water fell slowly and very small tears.

"Marinette," Tikki said sadly gripping her princess's hands and holding them tightly.

"Adrien is dead." Alya continued with sad features trying to help console her friend and Lady patting Marinette's lap with affection and consolidation.

Marinette lightly laughed then wiped her tears before shaking her head and looking back out of the window, Alya and Tikki both looked at each other with questioning eyes in fear that their princess had gone mad and imagining a rogue as her savior because reality had become too dark and bleak. This was common when you think about it because when life becomes so unhappy doesn't anyone wish for a way out and sometimes blend imagination with reality.

Both Alya and Tikki shared the same thought pattern of this matter and then began to lose hope for the wellbeing of Marinette. But Princess Marinette was dreaming happily until she saw a commodity in her line of vision, and focusing on it she looked in that direction because over on a hill settled in Sherwood forest a figure had caught her attention. She sat up straighter and opened her window letting the cool morning air breeze into her room and startling her ladies from their depressing thoughts.

From where she was he was the size of a beetle, he stood in the orange background of sunrise and she saw that he wore a sleeveless black coat with pointy coat tails flying in the wind, bands wrapped around his bare muscular arms, black leather cuffs on his forearms, tall black leather boots that held his black pants, a bow in one hand, a quiver of shiny silver arrows on his back, a black hood over his head and black paint over his eyes while his gold hair was peaking out and his green eyes glowed with intensity as he stared right at her.

She gasped and sat up straight as she watched him prep an arrow in his bow and aim it right at her.

"Alya, Tikki. Whatever you do. DO NOT SCREAM." Marinette said as she stayed still and watched with admiration as he released his bow with all princely grace and setting the arrow flying in her direction.

"What do you mean..." Alya asked with concern right before the arrow whizzed in between them all, Marinette looked with wide eyes as it made an impact on the stone of her wall opposite from her window and they all looked at the very familiar looking black and silver then instantly noticed that a note had been tied around it along with a bright red rose. While the suddenness of it had caused fear to strike in Tikki and Alya and they both were trying to catch their breaths and slow there racing hearts, Marinette, however, was quick to cover their mouths before they could scream and look at them with wide eyes begging them to keep calm.

Marinette returned to the mirror and looked at the figure with a happy smile as he lowered his bow and smiled back at her. Alya and Tikki both followed to the window and looked in his direction and they all saw the black-clad figure looking roguish and dark but mysterious and handsome, Alya and Tikki recognized him immediately.

"Adrien," Marinette said with a smile as Tikki and Alya stared in shock before Marinette picked up her skirt and rushed to the arrow as Alya and Tikki both looked at each other with widened and surprised eyes, Marinette pulled the arrow from the wall and removed the parchment with the rose, she took a quick inhale of the rose then gently opened the note with excitement.

"Princess who is locked in the tower..." Marinette began walking towards her curious and attentive ladies as the words blurred in her head to the deep and melodious voice of Adrien.

~o0o~

"The man who holds you captive won't keep you for long. For you are mine and mine alone. I swear on my bow that will set you free..." Adrien thought as he watched the Merry Men live their rogue lives of drinking, playing games, and planning the next attack in the darkness of the night as the firelight danced along the trees.

"We shall be together once again. I promise that someday you will wear my ring and hold my name. I have missed you, my Princess..." he continued in his head before writing it down on the parchment paper as he watched the men drink drowning in their sorrows.

~o0o~

"I love you, forever and always," Marinette finished as both Tikki and Alya were crying in happiness as Marinette was smiling with sincere happiness with great love that hasn't been seen in years as she smelled the sweet aroma of the rose once more.

Marinette was quick to look back out of the window and see that he was still there before she quickly took a paper and wrote her own letter she was graceful with her calligraphy while her years of pain, loneliness, and love all fell out of her heart and onto the paper with speed and a smile, she was quick to pull her favorite handkerchief from her wrist, then as gently as she could she removed her hidden red bow from the wall behind her wardrobe, the bow had a matching quiver and arrows but she had no need of them right now.

She tied her own letter on the black and silver arrow with the handkerchief then with great care she prepped her bow, the same one that he gifted to her when they were teenagers lost in love and he had taught her how to shoot while he trained under his Royal tutors.

She aimed at his direction as he fisted and lightly punched the tree next to him to show her where to aim, she released the bowstring with an exhale releasing the arrow and it went flying with great speed, she watched with a smile as it hit the tree with skill right to his head but he did not flinch an inch, she handed the bow to Alya for her to put it back as she watched him put the arrow in his quiver he pulled the handkerchief to his face and inhaled her sweet scent while clutching the letter.

He walked down from the hill and out of sight as she watched and clutched the rose to her smelling its aroma.

"He is alive," Alya said in happiness for her mistress as she came up to the window and set her hand on Marinette's back as Tikki did the same.

"And he will set us free, we will be together again," Marinette said in happiness standing bac up as she held open her arms and allowed her ladies to be pulled into a comforting and happy hug.

~o0o~

Outside of Marinette's room, the 2 guards that stood at attention stared at each other and had the same look as they had heard everything that just happened, both silently agreeing with a nod of what to do next.

~o0o~

"Was that wise Malik?" Nino asked as Adrien looked at the pink handkerchief that was hand embroidered by his Princess with their initials, he sniffed it again smelling her lemon soap and lavender perfume before tucking it in his shirt next to his heart.

"She needs to know that I haven't forgotten her and that I will set her free because if I know my princess especially after seeing me yesterday she has been depressed since my funeral and she needs to have hope again. She knows to hide the letter and the rose." Adrien said as they entered behind the waterfall and through the winding cave system to the deep and tall open hidden grove that allowed the inhabitants to see the sky full of colors and light, the Grove had tall hills all around with only one way in and one way out, and with its large size, it was the perfect location to build a new village that they called the Sherwood Grove.

"When I was training to be a Prince and warrior, I used what I had learned and taught her as a way to spend time with her. Turns out she was a way better fighter than me." He laughed as a group of children ran past them laughing and playing, making him dodge them and laugh happily. Adrien saw people pulling piles of lumber up to the treetops as they were building ramps, bridges, and houses up in the tress, others were bringing in animals to settle in the newly made gates, as women were seeding the freshly tilled land for fresh fruit and vegetables.

"We even had this game we would play when we were kids where we would dress up, I would be a cat and she would be a ladybug then we would go around chasing servants like they were bad guys." He laughed as they continued walking around the camp as some men were taking their latest hoard to the treasury for counting and disbursal.

"I see she is very important to you," Nino said as they gently placed the load on tables with the rest of the treasure as the counters took it with a quick "Thank you, your highness." and both of them nodded their heads with a smile before leaving and headed back to the courtyard which was the main center of the new town. It had already been laid over with wood and a fountain had been built in the center letting anyone who needed water fill their jugs, it had fresh water poured from an irrigation system hung from the trees that was built all of the way from the waterfall then put through a filtration system of rocks that clean the water enough for drinking.

"Indeed she is," Adrien said as they settled in the Courtyard sitting area as he got comfortable after removing his hood and opening the letter she had sent.

"Dear Roguish Archer. Thine eyes hold the love of my childhood..." Adrien said as Marinette's bell of a voice began to ring in his ears while he continued.

~o0o~

Marinette laid on the bed as the shield was placed over her hips, King Gabriel stood behind her head and watched with glaring eyes as Alya and Tikki both took her hands for reassurance.

'I had felt lost for so long after I had to watch an empty hearse carry your spirit away from me...' She thought as the old man of a Priest came up to her legs with clean hands and a straight face.

"Just relax your Highness and it will be over." He said as he placed his hands under her skirt.

"Yah." She squealed as she felt his finger probe her entrance before dipping inside as he used holy oil to avoid friction, she turned to the side letting a few tears of pain leak from her sapphire eyes and Tikki saw them matching her pain and gently squeezing her hand.

'My heart aches for your touch, your voice, and your presence in my life...' She thought as he removed his hand and let another priest came up with a holy water dish and towel for him to clean his hand.

"My examination is complete and stands that she is indeed still a virgin, Your majesty," The priest said after his hands were cleaned before he spoke towards King Gabriel.

"Thank you." King Gabriel said before looking at his guards.

"Execute him." The King said, making his guards arrest the priest.

"What Your majesty? I have done what you asked." The priest said in fear as he was being dragged away.

"You have also touched my Fiance, now be gone." King Gabriel said before coming to stand next to Marinette as Alya and Tikki helped her to sit up they stayed silent and unchallenging towards the King but said silent prayers for the priest as he was taken to his death. As King Gabriel came close to Marinette she looked up at him with a bow of her head.

"I will only have pure untainted children. If it was found that your no longer a virgin then You have died today. Remember that." Gabriel stood stoic and evil as he threatened his niece/Fiance with glaring evil eyes.

"Yes, Uncle." She submitted with a nod of her head and he 'Hmmphed' then walked out of the room without another word.

Marinette let tears fall from her eyes as Tikki and Alya held her close in a comforting and fearful hug.

~o0o~

'...I can't wait to be with you again my Black Knight. with all my heart. LadyBug.' Adrien finished with a smile as he laid on the ground next to his newly built hut in the trees and stared at the stars as he read the letter for the thousandth time, his happiness was brimming as he stood up and finally went to bed.


	4. Villainous Rogue

**5 months later.**

"What do you mean it all disappeared?" King Gabriel said angrily while lounging on his throne, while his (publically known) mistress laid across his lap wearing a scandalous red gown of sheer with embroidered gold and roses over her naked body while showing off her legs bare feet and half of her breasts, her brown hair was done up in curly updo with gold embellishments as she smiled at Gabriel, while Gabriel wore a purple and silver suit with his long purple cape regally laid across the majestic throne, he stared down at his Captain of the Guard Theo Barbel and his First Knight and cousin Xavier Yves who was also called XY.

"Well, Sire. Those Merry Men rogues attacked the carriage and took all of the money, the jewels, and our armor." Theo said standing tall but also submissive before the King with his cousin and their 20 crewmen who were all in their skivvies.

"Didn't I hire you both to take care of them? You haven't had much trouble with them in the past so what has changed?" Gabriel accused leaning his face on his hand as he absentmindedly began rubbing his hand down the thigh of the chocolate haired beauty Lila that smiled happily and giggled at his actions, she was rubbing his facial stubble and giving him bedroom eyes, especially when his finger reached her center, and he rubbed her nub.

"Well, they did just get a new leader and he is much better than the last, he is more agile and a much better fighter..." XY says with a smile but then shrunk into himself when Theo gave him a death glare that said: 'Shut your mouth before I slice your throat.' especially when the King glared in anger as his finger picked up the pace on Lila who was moaning happily and loudly.

"Which we weren't expecting... Sire" he finished shrinking into himself.

"A new Leader? Wasn't the tall fat man enough?" Gabriel said as he watched Lila become heated while his hand gave her ministrations at her apex, and he could tell that she was close.

"Well Apparently he is so agile the citizens are calling him the Black Cat," XY replied trying to help the situation but ended up with an even worse look from his cousin.

"THAT ROGUE?" Gabriel shouted roughly pushing his long nail on Lila's clit so hard she began to bleed just as she climaxed and screamed in pain and pleasure.

"OW." She squealed before he pushed her off making her fall on her stomach.

"Oof." She gasped as she made hard contact with the floor letting the red gown fall and she laid there naked but unnoticed and not really cared about by the King as small droplets of blood were gently trickling from her clitoris, Gabriel stalked around on the Throne dias in frustration, letting his cape fly around angrily.

Lila tried to grasp her red gown but it was grabbed by Gabriel and the beautiful cloth was torn in anger then continuously shredded by the King's anger, and Lila watched while trying to cover herself.

"Nobody told you to cover up," Gabriel growled at Lila making her nod in submission and lightly shrink back in fear.

"That wicked boy desecrating the memory of my son." The King grumbled as Lila stood back up then sat down on the throne as her clit was throbbing with pain and pleasure and she couldn't walk very well, and she sat there letting the 20+ men gaze at her naked body and bleeding clit, and all of them had to grasp their already clasped hands over the rising erections.

"He is no big deal Sire. I promise we can take care of him. we underestimated him this time but it won't happen again." Theo said with confidence and a bit of evil intent as he ignored the King's Mistress.

"And why pray tell did you deem it necessary to not tell me this in the first place?" He asked accusingly down at the almost naked men.

"Only because I figured you would want to only focus on the upcoming events. Princess Marinette's birthday Ball is coming up and then your Wedding is not too long afterward. So you should focus only on the happy and we can handle the Rebels. No need to dirty your handsome royal hands with such tedious things." Theo groveled with a smile making King Gabriel's rage calm then smile at the thought as Lila rolled her eyes in annoyance at the mention of the virginal Princess.

"Indeed. Very well." Gabriel said as he was calmer standing before them in his evil Kingly aura, he fanned his fingers with long nails and went to daydreaming of his honeymoon where he will happily impregnate the young black-haired beauty.

"very well, then I will leave this rogue and his Merry Men to you and should you fail I will have you both drawn and quartered slowly and very painfully..." he paused to watch the men flinch is fear which made him happier.

"While I focus on the happier times," Gabriel said with a wicked smile as the men all shook with fear at his silky voice that dripped with evil.

"However, If you succeed then I shall give you my first daughter." He said making Theo smile up at the King while dreaming about a child sprouted from the delicate loins from the lovely Princess while King Gabriel grasped Lila by her hand and he pulled her from the room deciding to take the long way back to his room.

* * *

Adrien sat next to a tree his hood down and his face clean as he was picking at a loaf of moldy bread and tossing it to the pond to feed the fish and ducks. he watched peacefully as the burdenless creatures ate with happiness. Nino sat in the tree shining his sword and shield that Adrien had gifted to him, while Plagg was nearby munching on some smelly cheese and widdling wood figurines.

"Prince Adrien!" He heard making him look to find Wayhem Scarlet looking flustered as he arrived before him with a gasping breath his dirty blonde hair still tangled as his fell a little sweaty from his running.

"What's going on?" Adrien asked in concern standing quickly while Wayhem tried to catch his breath.

"'Tis the Princess Highness." He said gasping making Adrien prickle and come to grasp the young man by the arms.

"What about her is she ok?" Adrien asked quickly.

"I just heard around the village. Because of your attack on her during the raid..." Wayhem started but was interrupted.

"I didn't rape her," Adrien said getting bored and walking away in annoyance.

"NO, sir this is something else. The King had a virginity test done on her to make sure that she was still pure and it was overheard that he threatened her life this very day had she not been found a virgin," he said in an easy rush as Adrien's eyes widen.

"When is the wedding again?" he said with anger and concern.

"2 months after the Princess' birthday." Little Plagg said also thinking.

"Which is in 7 months and that doesn't give us a lot of time," Adrien said trying to quell his frustration as he began to pace and think. The Merry Men only stood at 34 men while the King's guardsmen went up to 200 so doing a kidnapping of a Princess will be much worse of war than just a pillaging of the palace.

"This means we just need to plan another raid and soon." Little Plagg said looking at Wayhem who nodded in agreement.

"We have done it before it will be easy," Wayhem replied and was prepared to run back to the village to spread the word.

"Wait," Adrien said getting an idea and making them look at the young prince.

"What?" Little Plagg and Wayhem looked at him as Nino listened intently but not really getting involved.

"Our last attack on the royal carriage seemed very sporadic and difficult we even lost a few men to the guards who arrested them, and that was the Captain of the guard," Adrien said remembering the raid and flinching at the thought of their comrades taken in chains.

"We need a new tactic. They seem stronger and more intelligent so a raid on the palace may not work in our favor like last time." Adrien relayed very intellectually, almost cockily.

"So what do you suggest?" Wayhem verbally attacked.

"I need to go to Church." He said as he walked away leaving Plagg and Wayhem confused.

* * *

Theo sat at his desk with his face scrunched in his hands as he drank away his sorrows from a bottle of berry wine, he now wore a set of dark blue clothes. His cousin XY was sat at an easel painting a portrait of the rogue from memory, he now wore a set of clothes in light purple with a purple bandana around his hair to keep his hay colored locks up in a spike as he painted.

"How much is the reward?" XY asked.

"1000 Francs," Theo said taking a swig from the bottle as he stood up and slowly walked towards the plate of fruit, bread, butter, and cheese to wash down the wine with.

"How are we going to pay that?" XY asked incredulously looking back at his cousin with a confused look.

"We're not. It's only for motivation for someone to turn him in and when they do we can deny the reward." Theo said his mouth full of cheese and grapes while coming up to look at the painting then furrowed his brow in disgust.

"The Black Cat?" Theo asked his cousin in pure disgust uncautiously spitting food onto the still-wet painting, he painting showed a picture of the young prince imposter in black clothing with an evil glint a playfulness in his eyes, but it was without his facepaint and his hood down to show that he looked similar to Prince Adrien

"Yeah that's what we've been calling him, isn't it?," XY questioned with all due seriousness not seeing the flying spittle food.

"Or should I put Prince Adrien Imposter?" He joked going back to the painting as Theo walked back to his table and pondered before looking at his cousin like a dunce.

"Idiot. We need something that will strike fear into the hearts of the people. Something that screams villain. Paint his black mask over his eyes and give him the hood too, he looks too much like the prince." Theo said as XY nodded and went to work. Theo watched as he walked back to his desk and taking a drink while thinking as XY painted over the name with paint to match the parchment paper.

As XY touched up his work finalizing the new picture, it was Adrien holding his bow and arrows in his new black sleeveless uniform, his long tail coat flying in the unseen wind, the hood covered his head but let blonde spikes peek out of it while a black line across his eyes made his green eyes appear animalistic as the photo stared into the soul of anyone who viewed it. Theo watched as the picture changed shape from the handsome and laughing Prince Adrien to the black rogue, then suddenly Theo got an idea, but he was unsure of the language considering he was only Italian.

"How do you say Black Cat in French?" Theo asked quickly.


	5. Legend

Marinette wore a decadent gown of dark pink silk with bright pink lace, with pearls and diamonds glittering her gown with accents. Alya wore a dark orange gown of silk while Tikki wore a dark red dress of Egyptian cotton, they all listened to the Priest's sermon gaining wisdom and prayer for the future.

Nearby King Gabriel sat on a throne also in Sermon wearing his best Purple Sunday clothes as his mind was bored but his eyes bared on Marinette's lovely neck and she could feel him staring but she tried to focus on the words of the Priest.

"...And we beseech thee, Lord God, our Heavenly Father, give our King the strength he needs to take down the hellish rogue that haunts our Kingdom with his devilish ways" The father prayed, walking and praying.

"May you give Adrien the strength he needs to fight the madness within his father and free the Kingdom." Marinette silently prayed.

"And may you be with our beloved Princess to protect her from harm before she can give our Kingdom an heir." The Priest continued.

"May I be protected from Uncle until I can be with Adrien again." Marinette continued in her head.

"In your Holy Name, we pray. Amen." The Priest prayed.

"Amen." Marinette agreed aloud before signing the cross. She stood and walked from her seat gracefully and instantly being crowded by a group of poor people begging for handouts. Marinette gave them all her apologies easily grasping hands and giving each one a smile of goodwill.

"Alya, Tikki," Marinette said making the women begin putting coins to hands.

King Gabriel tried to follow her but he was crowded as well, but the filth he couldn't take so instead he just cowered in a room nearby and waiting while one of the servants cleaned his suit from unseen stains from poor hands His eyes tried to follow Marinette but he couldn't see very far since his line of sight didn't go very far from inside the room.

Marinette went straight to the prayer dais and kneeled before it, she ignited a long stick and used it to light candles for her parents one for each of them. She hadn't seen them since their last visit during Christmas last year (now if your wondering why her parents are ok with the arrangement of her marrying her Uncle. You need to remeber he is a mad King and he probably threatened them with her life if they didn't agree to the arranged marriage) and the third candle for Adrien. How she missed them, the third candle used to be for Adrien in his passing and praying for his salvation in heaven, but now she lights it to pray for his health and well being in this bitter war.

She positioned herself comfortably in kneeling then clasped her hands while closing her eyes and focusing on the black-clad hero in her head.

"Alms for an old blind man Ma'am?" She heard in a crackly voice making her turn to her right to see a figure with a large brown cloak and a walking stick standing near the dais and reaching out his wrapped hand towards her, she felt no fear from the cloaked hidden figure for he seemed like a simple and frail old man.

"Forgive me, I do not have money. My ladies are giving out what I have over there. If your quick you might be able to catch some." She apologized with sincerity and helping what she could, barely moving from her spot ut giving the old man a lovely sincere smile.

"It's alright. I'm mostly here for you. I don't need sight to see your beauty." She heard more clearly making her turn to find blond hair and green eyes hidden in the shadow of the brown cloak. She gasped in surprise and fear but kept her composure. She returned to looking at the dais to seem unmoved and as if nothing was wrong.

"What are you doing here?" She asked him in silence while her heart sped up at his close proximity, even being able to talk to him since their last meeting was unexpected, quick, and rather embarrassing.

"Beseeching my soul for salvation." He punned, holding onto the walking stick acting like an old man with a hump.

"You can't be here. It's not safe." She said looking behind her to see Theo and Xy nearby talking with guards and sometimes glancing her way, while King Gabriel was nowhere in sight.

"There is a price on your head." She said turning back to the prayer dais and whispered gently.

"How much?" He asked curiously.

"1000 Francs. They are calling you Cat Noir." She explained with concern as his eyes sparkled in playfulness and giving a slight giggle that made her heart leap at the familiar sound.

"Same playful kitty as always." She said smiling and shaking her head lightly pretending to be praying.

"You know it." He said quickly looking around before pressing his lips to her cheek making her go wide-eyed as he scampered off.

"Wait." She called quietly making him turn to look at her with a smile and sparkling eyes.

"Look for Friar Fu he can help you." She said making him nod and turn and begin to walk away.

"Adrien do something for me?"She whispered with a smile and luckily only he heard.

"Anything." He whispered back with a smile.

"Take a bath." She whispered with a mischievous smile. His eyes went wide with shock before smelling himself and sneaking away as she smiled triumphantly returning to her prayer.

* * *

Adrien sat on a log wearing a fresh black coat with the sleeves cut off, as he was polishing his black bow while Nino sat next to him as villagers were brought in broken and bruised and Wayhem pointed to him as groups and groups of many villagers came in angry and upset at the recent pillaging that the King allowed searching for Cat Noir.

"If you wanted fame, Malik. I believe you have found it." Nino said before he jumped off the log and walked away as Wayhem lead them all to him.

"Is this what you wanted Your Highness?" Wayhem challenged raising his arms out at the many people and looking back at the cocky prince.

"I heard that you have a price on your head now." Wayhem continued making everyone look at him as he grew confident and challenging as everyone looked at Wayhem as they all drank up every nonsensical word he spilled from his disrespectful mouth.

"I say we just take him in and collect the reward for ourselves." He shouted making the people cry out with an agreement.

"Do you think he would return all of your money and belongings just for me?" Adrien said as he restrung his bow then looked at the people, looking unmoved by Wayhem's challenging nature.

"He'll give us the reward and our pardons," Wayhem said with all affirmation and a smile of the village idiot.

"Wrong." He said jumping down to stand before the people as they all watched his regality mixed with Rogueish nature while he stood proud and tall quite the figure to look up too.

"He will stretch each of your necks one by one as we dangle from the gallows," Adrien said walking through the crowd slowly, he was a powerful character that everyone was enjoying watching.

"Do you think if he is capable of such atrocities as pillaging his own people for money that he wouldn't think twice of sentencing us all to death?" Adrien challenging looking around at the people who had lost hope.

"I am his own flesh and blood, but when I returned from the war alive and well, he didn't hesitate to try and kill me." He said gaining the attention of everyone that was already living in the Grove.

"I promise if you turn me in he will not hesitate to kill us all even down to the freshest newborn," Adrien said coming up to a young mother who had lost her husband who was cradling her crying newborn and Adrien happily handed her an apple and his own water jug.

"Well then what would you have us do? Fight armored men on horseback, and without training?" Wayhem continued with concern making others agree.

"Why not? You're all strong enough to market for your money and till your lands for farming. With the right training and weapons, each of you can become strong enough to fight and live with your own rights of life and property." Adrien said looking around at the sad people who need a decent leader, and slowly each one was starting to get bright eyes at his praise. Adrien ran back to the log and jumped up on it to stand at the center of the large and growing crowd of refugees.

"So take up your weapons and gather your courage, my people," Adrien said letting his voice reverberate around the Grove.

"You wish to go home?" He asked looking around and they all gave small yeah's and nodded in low tones.

"You want to end this suffering?" He asked making the yeah's and nods more prominent.

"Then we must stop fight amongst ourselves and face the real problem." He said making them all hyped up.

"I grew up in that castle with a silver spoon in my mouth, yes. But that castle is my home, my bride is in there about to be married to my father and raped to give him children. My mother is buried on those grounds. I want to go home too and I will fight for all that I am worth to get back to it just like you all. The King and his Captain call us outlaws, but I consider us free people." he preached making them all listen diligently.

"1 free man is more powerful than 10 soldiers. The Crusades taught me that." He said looking at Nino, who was hiding the shadows of the tree holding his sword up and watched silently and copied the look Adrien was giving him.

"I will not make you any promises save one," he said making them all perk up their ears to listen.

"If you truly believe in your hearts that you are free then I say we can win because if being free means we are outlaws then God as my witness let us be outlaws and take back our Kingdom." He said as they all stood dumbfounded.

"But they got armor?" a man said ith concern.

"Even a child can be taught where to find the chinks in armor," He said with a smile as he felt their hope rise with their questions.

"But we don't have enough to eat." An old man shouted.

"What do we need that the forest can't provide? We have food and we can always grow more, wood and stone for weapons, and we have even found solace in her trees building new homes." He said happily pointing to the many tree houses that were up above and keep slowly growing as ramps and houses were being built day by day.

"And what about our kin? The sheriff has taken all that they have got too." The old man shouted.

"Then by God's Grace, we take it back." He said calmly and happily as the crowd moral grew as they all looked to Adrien like the leader they all need.

* * *

"Careful men, We are in Sherwood," XY said as he rode his horse and looking around carefully, the forest was quiet as they al rode and on guard as this was the forest that held Cat Noir and his band of renegades.

20 men were also on horses as the large treasure carriage and a separate wagon filled with tea, wine, and beer were both being guarded.

"Only patience can weave a calm heart." Friar Fu said as he drank from his cup of tea. XY rolled his eyes at the 'wisdom' of the old man in annoyance.

"If you calm your mind and focus then we will not be in danger will we Lieutenant?" Fu continued, looking at the spiky-haired dimwit who he noticed easily was annoyed at the old man.

"Friar Fu. It will be very hard to pray with an arrow in your gullet." XY threatened with wide eyes and a deep growl. The old man stayed silent but still smiled before sipping from his cup once more.

The carriage rolled on as the men lead through Sherwood Forest.

Friar Fu prayed a silent prayer he knew what the treasure was for and he prayed that the boy he had been hearing about in her letters would be close by. But then the quietness was interrupted by a commotion, making them all halt their parade and look in the direction of the voices.

"Help me with it don't just stand there." One of the 2 village idiots said to the other. They were arguing as they fought over a fallen tree branch that was very heavy.

"I am helping." The other one argued back as they played a little tug-a-war with the tree. Xy and his men all looked at the idiots incredulously. XY's horse whinnied as he pointed the horse in their direction catching the idiot's attention and caused them to look at the royal parade with wide surprised eyes.

XY and the 2 idiots did a staring contest before the 2 idiots dropped the tree and began running away.

"You men with me. The rest of you guard the carriage." XY shouted unsheathing his sword and began riding in the direction that the 2 men disappeared to.

Out of sight of the royal parade, they both slid on the ground and under an earth disguised blanket making them disappear instantly, just as XY and his men rounded the corner and saw no signs they just kept riding on not knowing that they had passed their targets.

~o0o~

Back at the Carriage, Friar Fu was sipping his tea as silent wooshing noises sounded around him along with silent gasps of surprise from the guardsmen before they disappeared. Suddenly a tall cloth wall of vines, dirt, and moss was fallen to reveal many Merry Men with swords, bows, and arrows, and they attacked with laughter and small shouts of excitement. The soldiers were easily shot at as the Merry Men laughed, Horses were taken hold of and lead away and Friar Fu only continued drinking his tea ignoring the commotion.

Once the soldiers were all knocked out and hidden away the Merry Men mounted the horses, many years of training alerted Friar Fu when he heard a noise from above that raised his instincts and he easily slid over just as a black-clad Rogue fell next to him on the seat. While Plagg mounted the treasure carriage with a laugh.

"So then. Shall I push you off or are you going to get down willingly?" Cat Noir asked looking at the small man while grasping the reigns to the horses that lead the wagon of the tea, wine, and beer.

"I think I shall go with you Cat Noir." He said calmly making Adrien laugh and his men joining in.

"And why would I let you do that? You work for the King." Cat Noir said challengingly and with a playful smile.

"Not by choice, but by favor. God told me I needed to do this so that we may meet again, Young one." Friar Fu said looking at the green eyes of the outlaw before him and smiled at him with familiarity.

"Do you know me?" Adrien asked the holy man looking at him with concern.

"Because if you do then I can't let you live with that knowledge." He threatened while unsheathing his dagger and preparing for a kill.

"I do know you. For I see the boy in the man that you have become, and the rogue that LadyBug has been writing to me about." Friar Fu said making Adrien drop his weapon in surprise as the others looked confused.

"Friar Fu?" Adrian exclaimed happily as he examined closer and saw the Royal tutor that taught him when he was a younger Prince.

"Hello, Adrien," Friar Fu said making Cat Noir tackle the man in a hug.

That night back at the Grove they all drank the finest beer and wine the Kingdom had to offer, as Adrien and Friar Fu reminisced about the past and especially about how Marinette grew into the woman she is today.


	6. Better Fighter

**6 Months later**

"Please, Sire," Marinette begged kneeling before his throne, wearing a simple but lovely dark pink gown underneath her dark red velvet cloak with gold trim.

"Why should I?" He asked quite bored chewing on grapes as his mistress laid at his feet, she wore a collar around her neck but nothing more and after seeing her in many questionable actions and positions Marinette had learned to ignore her presence.

"Have I not given you everything here in the palace?" He questioned unmovingly before sipping his wine.

"You have Sire. But I grow weary being inside for so long. All I ask is a day in town to go shopping. See the people outside of Church." She said in submission and with all the characteristics of a spoiled but kind ditsy Princess.

Tikki and Alya kneeled behind her quiet and unmoving, they knew of her acting skills so they weren't buying her act for a moment but they knew the King might, as he does every time.

"I will take guards with us for protection, please Sire," Marinette begged as her Uncle thought and pondered deeply with a hum of consideration.

"And what if this Cat Noir should attack?" He questioned evilly trying to frighten her.

"Then I will fight if I have too." She said seductively changing her mood raising her dress enough so he can glimpse her lower leg that held a dagger. he shuddered at the sight and especially at her voice.

"After all it was our beloved Adrien who taught me to fight growing up. God rest his soul." She said holding a hand to her heart.

"And if you remember dear Uncle I had become a better fighter then him." She said innocently with a bit of seduction which her smile grew when Gabriel's smile grew in the fondness of the Memory as he eyed the black-haired pink Princess.

"I remember it well. Alright, child." He said sipping from his goblet, before standing and stood before her and raising her delicate chin with his calloused hand.

"But be back before dark and take precautions. You two as well. If I hear that one hair has been misplaced on her I will have you both executed." he said looking at Tikki and Alya who both bowed their heads in agreement.

"Yes, Your grace." They said at the same time.

~o0o~

Marinette and her ladies were ushered into a carriage and it was drawn by horses out of the palace gates, they all smiled happily as they watched the world pass them by.

"Are you sure Marinette?" Tikki said with worry clasping her dark red cloak around her neck and pulled her hair from it.

"Everything will be alright," Marinette said as she fiddled with her gown skirt with nervousness and excitement.

Marinette had the carriage stop right before town and she dismounted wanting to walk into town on her own feet, she smiled as she walked through the town, the townspeople all called at her wanting to hug her and shake her hand even children were enraptured gathering around her with bouquets of flowers and fruit. Marinette gathered the flowers herself while 2 servants held baskets that were growing full of fruit, bread, pastries, and vegetables.

She walked with a spring in her step and a smile on her face as she ate a shiny red apple while Alya had an orange and Tikki enjoyed some cookies which she shared with the others since she had never been much of a fruit fan.

"Delicious." She exclaimed as children came up to her and hugged her.

"Princess Marinette, Are you going to marry Cat Noir?" A small boy asked with his siblings and friends nearby.

"Oh my."She said grasping her cheeks in embarrassment.

"Don't let the guards or the King you say that dear one. We might both get into trouble." She said quietly making the boy clasp his hand over his mouth as Marinette noticed the guards were too far away.

"Yes, dear boy. Cat Noir will free us all." She said in a whisper making the boy happy and jump into a great hug with her, the ladies giggled happily as the children walked with them asking simple questions of royal life which she gave no harmful answers but talking about the paradise of her childhood.

After the children left for their homes the women continued on their way.

"Princess it looks like the sun is going down we should head back to the palace." one of the guardsmen said making them all look at the sky to see it starting to turn orange and quite quickly.

"Oh dear. it's going down quite fast," Marinette exclaimed rather worriedly her timid and frightened Princess act taking over and causing panic in the guardsmen.

"How long will it take us to get back to the palace?" She questioned the guardsmen as the carriage rolled up.

"About an hour Princess." He replied.

"Oh dear. We would get back after dark." She replied holding her face as it turned red with fear.

"Isn't today the Winter Solstice? Its the shortest day of the year. I had forgotten that." She exclaimed growing in fear. Both Alya and Tikki looked at her like she was crazy, but the guardsmen were matching her fear with sympathy.

"I'm too afraid of the dark I need to be in a well-guarded house now. I can't be out when it's dark." She ranted on in fear as the guardsmen all looked at her scared as well while she clung onto Tikki and shook with fear while tears fell from her eyes until she got an idea.

"Tikki, doesn't your family own a mansion nearby?" Marinette said holding her lady's hand with hopeful eyes.

"Yes but..." She tried but was interrupted.

"Great. We shall spend the night at Tikki's family house and you gentlemen can guard us for the night then we will return to the palace in the morning." Marinette said mounting the carriage as the sun continued to fall and the sky began turning purple.

"But Princess. The King would be most unhappy." The Guardsmen said as Tikki and Alya mounted the carriage behind her.

"I will handle him tomorrow, but I am scared I need to be in a house right now," Marinette said putting on the spoiled Princess act with a harumph and a crossing of her arms.

"Yes, your highness," he said dejectedly making the carriage lurch to movement.

"Marinette what are you doing?" Alya whispered.

"Just trust me." She said with a smile the fearing baby princess act gone.

Within a few minutes they arrived at the large and empty house just on the edge of Sherwood Forest and Marinette got out and was walking directly towards the house quite quickly.

"Princess we can't stay here we are too close to the forest." one of the guardsmen said following her as Alya and Tikki followed quickly.

The house was vacant of servants but she didn't care as she pushed the door open just as darkness was falling and she entered the empty house letting Tikki and Alya follow before she turned towards the men at the door.

"I don't care. I'm scared and I don't want to be in a carriage for the next hour. I am tired and wish to go to bed immediately." She said slamming the door in the guardsman's face.

Marinette turned seeing the darkened house with dust and sheet-covered furniture. She held her finger to her lips before she pulled off her heels motioning for them to do the same then quickly grasping their hands and they began running through the house. It was a quick and quiet getaway as the 3 ladies slipped on the hoods of their cloaks and dashed out of the house from the back before the guardsmen took their posts. Then without anyone noticing they disappeared in the darkness of the forest.

~o0o~

"Dark Night." One of the village idiots said looking around at the other village idiot, they sat hidden in tress as they watched the night sky.

"Indeed." The other one said looking around quite bored until a distant noise caught their attention.

A rustle of fabric, leaves, and light feminine footsteps caught their attention making them jump quietly and look in that direction to see 3 elegant cloaks hiding womanly figures headed their way.

"Here we go. You get that side I will take this side." One said to the other making him nod.

The 3 figures closed in as Marinette shivered from the cold looking around for any signs of a hidden village.

"A donation if you please." She heard as 2 dark figures jumped out pointing their bows and arrows at them effectively scaring Tikki and Alya and grasping each other in fear while Marinette stood there unmoved and well-hidden underneath her hood.

"Donation? For what?" She asked innocently.

"Passage through Sherwood." One of them said as he pointed his bow and arrow at her.

"Very well. Come and get it." Marinette said.

"You go." One of them said holding up their weapon.

"No, you go." The other said.

"Are you both afraid of 3 weak women? Do you not want your donation?" Marinette challenged as the fearful eyes of Alya and Tikki told the idiots that they had nothing to fear. They both looked at each other with an easy smile as they approached happily and without fear, when they got close enough Marinette was quick to punch one then grasp the other by his neck and held a black dagger with emeralds on the hilt to his neck.

"How dare you attempt to rob us." She sneered into his ear.

"Sorry Miss. 'Tis our job." He said lightly choking as fear ran through his body.

"Your job?" She said incredulously.

"That's right miss." He said as the other was flexing his shaken jaw before Tikki held her own dagger at him to keep his distance while Alya stood next to Marinette holding her own weapon at the ready to fight when needed.

"Who is your employer?" She questioned holding him tighter and careful not to put too much pressure on his neck with the dagger.

"Cat Noir, Miss." He said wanting to live not knowing that his answer made her heart flutter. She released him and watched his eyes grow in surprise first at his release then more when she removed her hood.

"I demand to see him at once." She said making both of them look at her in shock as Tikki and Alya stood next to her in defense.

~o0o~

"NO." He shouted as Marinette continued down the rocky path in between the hills, she didn't need them to show her the way anymore as there was a path to follow and she was determined to continue.

"Stop her." One of the idiots said following behind the ladies.

"I'm trying to stop her." The other one shouted as Tikki and Alya followed behind her and blocked them from her.

"You can't go down there he is busy," One shouted.

"Princess, be careful," Alya said as Marinette held her skirt walking along as it began to get steep.

"He's not expecting you." The first one said in distress.

"What a peculiar place," Tikki said looking around at the hills lined with small torches for light but not enough to give away the location in the dark.

"OH, my," Marinette said as she stopped in shock and stared. There below in a small lake of crystal clear water was none other than Adrien, he was swimming naked and Marinette could see every beautiful curve of his body.

"Princess? Oh, dear." Alya said turning away as the village idiots turned Alya and Tikki away while Marinette watched. He climbed out swishing his hair and began getting dressed slowly and without realizing that he was being watched.

"You could have said." Alya accused looking at the idiots.

"Princess, don't look," Tikki said avoiding turning around, while Marinette watched in awe at the beautiful man before her.

"ADRIEN. YOU'VE GOT VISITORS." One of the idiots shouted making Marinette come out of her stupor and clear her throat. Adrien heard the voice but was undeterred.

"Take them to the village I will be right there." He shouted back not really knowing who was there but finishing getting dressed.

The idiots grabbed Marinette but Alya and Tikki stepped in roughly.

"Don't touch her." They said slapping away their hands before they lead all 3 of them away.

Marinette ran through the scene in her mind's eye remembering every detail putting her hood back on to hide her blushing face, as the idiots lead them past a waterfall and through a cave system that leads to a hidden grove forest.

"Princess, you must stop thinking about that. It's not decent." Tikki said holding her arm close to her as Marinette was smiling.

Marinette came out of her stupor when they arrived at the village and she was awestruck, ramps and hanging bridges flying houses hanging from the tress, farmlands growing food, and large gated pens filled with animals.

"Wow." She exclaimed.

"And who do we have here?" She heard making her look to find a very tall and brooding man.

"Lovely playthings you've brought us," Plagg said as he trotted around them making more men come up to venture gazes. Tikki and Alya stood at attention and stepped closer to Marinette keeping her in between them.

They couldn't blame them for their actions since no one really knew what Princess Marinette looked like, all they knew was that she was a virginal Princess with fair skin, blue eyes, and dark hair. But in the torchlight her skin looked darker, her eyes looked grey, and her hair looked brown especially hidden beneath her hood.

"Hello, beautiful," Wayhem said coming close to Marinette making her look at him from under her hood with watchful eyes as Tikki and Ayla held her in between them.

"I hear we have lady visitors." They all heard and the men opened up a space in the crowd as he came through, making Marinette see him with his shaggy wet hair, white shirt, black pants, and black boots, his eyes looking at all three of them, but barely saw her underneath her hood and in between Alya and Tikki.

"Indeed sir they just wandered in." Little Plagg said.

"Well you 3 have wandered into the wrong village ladies," Adrien said happily as he got closer and had his cocky smile looking over the fine regal ladies that stood before him.

Marinette stepped out from between Alya and Tikki then removed her cloak's hood letting it fall to reveal her smiling face the glowed in the torchlight, and her simple but princess-like dress appear, Alya and Tikki smiled as they watched removing their hoods as Marinette did hers.

Collective gasps rang out as they all saw the true beauties reveal themselves but they were all silenced when they all saw their leader, Adrien's smile fell and his eyes got big and wide at seeing her again, she was here and right in front of him. No guards, no King, nothing to keep them apart, he dropped first his smile then his bow and quiver as he ran and quite quickly.

It felt like a thousand steps to Marinette as she ran up to him and he quickened his steps, she picked up her skirt as she ran the 10 steps he opened his arms wide and she raised hers just as they collided, he took her in his arms as he welcomed her into an embrace that has been long awaiting. They hugged each other close with tears and laughter.

"Adrien." She said happily as tears began flowing down her face while Adrien picked her up and swung her around to release the momentum they built up making her giggle happily and held on for dear life never wanting to let him go.

"Marinette." He said holding her precious body close to his, happy to finally have her in his arms once again close and without complication.

"OoohhhhhHHHH." The men all whooped as they saw the reunion.

Adrien pushed her away just an inch to grasp her face in his hands and began rubbing away her tears as she giggled happily.

"You're so beautiful." He said as she laughed before he pulled her in for a deep and hungry kiss. it was not sloppy or ugly but loving, and jealous worthy making the collective murmurs go around the camp at their actions.

They released each other and stared with laughter and happiness. She gasped in surprise as he turned her around quickly before kneeling and wrapped his muscular arm around her legs hauling her up to sit on top his shoulder.

"Men, meet my future wife Princess Marinette," Adrien shouted making them all shout and holler in happiness as they all came up to shake her hand while Adrien walked her through the camp with Alya and Tikki following behind while they were being guarded by Plagg and Nino.

* * *

Word spread quickly throughout the camp as they settled at the campfire for dinner.

Adrien now sporting his sleeveless black vest over the white shirt and his arm cuffs over the long sleeves of the shirt, he sat next to Marinette on a log in front of the fire as they shared roasted wild boar, while he had his arm wrapped around her, while many women and children brought her flowers and well wishes.

"I've missed you." She said again.

"How many times are you going to tell me that?" He asked holding her close.

"Until you stop holding me so tightly." She said making him hug her closer.

"You guys are almost sickening," Plagg said looking back at them before his eyes flew back to the firey headed goddess who looked at him with matching bedroom eyes, which Marinette noticed with a smile, not just them but also the painted man who stared at her other Lady-in-waiting who also had painted skin.

Marinette whispered in Adrien's ear and he whispered back with matching sneakiness.

"Little Plagg is it?" Marinette asked looking at the large man.

"Yes, Ma'am." He said with a nod of his head.

"Well Little Plagg meet my Lady-in-waiting Tikki Coccinelle," Marinette said pointing her lady who was busy taking off her cloak and revealing her tall goddess-like body that glowed in the firelight. Plaggs stood happily.

"Tikki meet my Left-hand man Plagg Little but we call him Little Plagg," Adrien said with a smile as Tikki smiled seductively while Plagg smiled and blushed behind his black beard, they went up to each other just as the band began playing music.

"M'lady." He said nodding his head making the red-clad woman take the hand of the handsome filthy rogue as he lead her around the campfire in a dance.

"And Nino of the Moors?" Marinette said making the painted man look at her from up in the tree.

"Malika." He said with a smile and nod of his head towards her.

"This is my Lady-in-waiting who had a Moorish Mother, Lady Alya Cesaire," Marinette said pointing to the orange-clad foxy woman, who looked up at the man in the tree she didn't notice until he was pointed out to her before he jumped down from the tree next to her, but she was unafraid of this wild man, which made him smile.

"Thaelab." He said with a smile and a blush as Alya stood and curtsied with grace before he motioned for her to sit allowing him to sit next to her.

"Hello Marinette." The Princess heard making her turn to find Friar Fu coming into the firelight as some men were rolling out barrels of beer and wine.

"Friar Fu." She lightly hollered before she knelt down and took the small man in her arms.

"I'm glad you are safe, my child." He said standing away making her sit back in Adrien's grasp as Friar Fu sat next to her.

"It's good to see you here." She said with a smile.

"Indeed, he has been a great addition to our cause. Ministering to us all and making the best beer, wine, and teas for us all good Christian's" Adrien said as he took a mug of beer and drank as his men all agreed with shouts of praise and toast while drinking from their own mugs.

"I'm very glad. I was told that you had passed away because of a Cat noir ambush." She stated making them all laugh.

"But I knew better." She exclaimed with happiness as the laughter continued.

"How did you escape the palace?" He asked making them all look up with questioning glances.

"I asked if I could have a day shopping in the town and the idea was to stay out as long as possible then pretend to be afraid of the dark to ride in a carriage for too long to get back so we would spend the night in Tikki's family home that is right on the edge of Sherwood forest, and I knew that eventually, we would run into your men." She explained.

"And what would happened if you had come across someone else?" He asked accusingly giving her an evil glare.

"Cat Noir you know damn well I have always been a better fighter than you," Marinette said pushing him away lightly and unphased making the men laugh as Adrien blushed.

"Ladybug we haven't fought in years, so how do you know that I haven't gotten better than you in the crusades?" Adrien asked mockingly as she took a drink of wine before she quickly tossed off her cloak and stood grasping his sword, knocked him to his feet making him reach for his sword before failing as he is forced to kneel with his own sword to his neck, and staring up at the Princess who smiled down at her kitty with an overpowering demeanor.

"Because I have been training too." She mocked as he gasped in shock.

"Still better." She said happily removing his sword and letting him stand, she plunged the sword into the dirt before he lunged at her but she was quick to spin away and slap his butt with the edge of the sword and not the sharp side.

"Ow." He exclaimed rolling on the dirt rubbing his butt with a childish grimace making his men and Marinette laugh.

"Ok. I yield," he said in defeat as he saw his sword pointed at his chest once again by a smiling raven-haired LadyBug Princess before him.

"Good Kitty." She said helping him up before scratching his chin and making him smile.

"Hey, Princess? You hiring outlaws?" They heard making them all laugh.

"You ladies can take my house. It is the biggest, then tomorrow my men will escort you out of Sherwood forest and back to England." Adrien said as he noticed everyone was getting tired going to kick ash to the fire.

"No please," Marinette said grasping his coat and pressing herself against him as he walked towards his bow and quiver but then became shocked at her actions.

"I have been away from you long enough don't leave me now." She cried into his chest like a whimpering Princess.

"It's only for now. I want you to be safe. I will go get you when the war is won." He said hugging her as Plagg, Nino, Alya, and Tikki all looked at them then at each other in longing.

"NO, please. We are stronger together you know that." She begged while looking up with watery blue eyes.

"I know but..." he said holding her close.

"No buts. I am safer here right next to you and you are safer right next to me. I can't leave you again. I don't want too." She said burying her wet face in his chest. He held her close relishing the comfort of her closeness.

"Come with me." He said leading her towards a large tree after she grabbed her cloak. He continued to hold her close as he kicked the anchor, Marinette gazed as the people quickly became ants while Adrien still held her close while holding the rope and the weight distributed hauling them up into the treehouses. They stopped at the platform of a rather large treehouse and Adrien stood on it easily then helped her to upon it. The platform was made from flattened wood branches tied together like a raft.

He distanced himself as Marinette was taking in the sights before ducking and brushing a curtain aside and disappearing into the darkened treehouse, Marinette looked at the outside of the treehouse seeing that it was also made with flattened wood and tied together with a roof of bundled hay.

She then followed him by brushing the curtain aside and entering the darkroom not fearing the dark that only lasted a moment as Adrien lit a candle illuminating the room, she looked around as Adrien placed his bow and arrow on a table made from flattened wood and branches for legs that held the candle and books, he took off his coat and laid it on the table as Marinette saw the only other furniture was a large bed made from sheep's wool and covered by a large black bear's hide, a pillow made also with sheep's wool and covered partly by the bears hide while a large black cloak of velvet acted as a blanket.

Adrien kicked off his boots and let himself relax in only his white undershirt and black pants, his blonde hair was still lightly dampened and it hung in his face as his head leaned forward looking down at the perfect woman before him, he grasped her hand and gently pulled her towards the bed as he sat. Marinette took this as her cue and kicked off her own shoes while laying her cloak on the table with his coat delicately while holding up her skirt than with grace as she climbed on his bed.

She laid back against the pillow as he leaned over her but kept his body on her side gently pulling her close as he laid the large black cloak over them for warmth. They smiled and cuddled each other as the candle flickered and they were lost in their own world.

"Marinette?" He said brushing his hand along her hair, as she hummed in response to her world coming back to reality.

"This is no life for a Princess." He said holding her as close as he could after his smile faded looking at her and her own smile faded coming back into fighting mode.

"Do you think I care? I have never cared about the jewelry or the clothes or any of the fancy things." She said pushing him away and sitting up making him look at her fully.

"Marinette." He said a little sternly also sitting up to hold her hands.

"I know what I want and I don't want to be your stepmother." She said making him shake his head in disgust as his eyes widened at the realization.

"You won't Marry him. I promise." He said brushing her face with his clean but calloused hands.

"Then why won't you let me stay with you?" She asked lightly drawing forward to sit in between his legs and putting their foreheads together.

"Because I don't want to lose you. If my father finds you here he will kill us both." He said gently as his thumb grazed her cheek while their eyes searched the others.

They stayed silent as the felt the close proximity, slowly he laid her back down and he followed leaning over her gently rubbing his nose against hers affectionately, before kissing her romantically and in remembrance of their long lost childhood as they had many years to make up for lost time.

"Has he not suspected at all? The word has spread that your a virgin." He said quickly pushing himself from her and wondering the obvious with a joking smile making her giggle with a blush and holding her face.

"Because if I remember correctly you had already given me your virginity." he laughed at her blush while she hid behind her hands and giggled with embarrassment, as he leaned over her and lightly pumped himself as they remembered that long-ago night of sad passion.

"...Before I left for the crusades." He continued in between laughter. She looked at him with shining eyes making him stop ad caress her face with love and affection.

"The Priests don't want to see me executed and those who are impartial can be bought for the right price." She said taking his face in his hands as he smiled. They just stared at each other, but suddenly new tears began to trickle down Marinettes face as she smiled and looked over his handsome features.

"What's wrong?" He asked gently wiping them away and searched answers in her eyes with great concern.

"I've just missed you so much." She said wrapping her arms around his neck and pulling him down making him hold her close.

"I have missed you too." He replied falling on his side gently getting comfortable in her embrace.

"Thinking of you kept me going. Through the war and in prison. I couldn't leave you alone in this world." he said still holding her waist and brushing her face with his gentle fingers.

"I thought you were dead." She said solemnly and with guilt.

"I had given up on all hope. Especially when your father said I was to live with him until I became of age so I would marry him." She explained with a low frown and pleading eyes.

"Then the palace I had visited my entire childhood that held so many beautiful memories of you and I growing up together, it had become a prison for me and my Ladies. Barely a day we would get to go outside, breathe fresh air, feel the sunlight, and or really see the sky. It has been maddening and at times I gave up on it all..." Marinette explained with guilt-ridden eyes and shaky breath as Adrien just let her vent while he comforted her.

"I would be able to find a dagger or knights poison." She explained letting her eyes shake with high emotion as his eyes grew in fear as he realized what she was talking about.

"I just wanted to be with you. But Alya and Tikki would find me and help me before I could finish myself. Sometimes Uncle Gabriel would find out and have me put under watch by a doctor. I would have my wrists tied down for my own protection until I could prove that I wasn't going to harm myself again." She said as he held her closer while she let her secrets and emotions out.

"But no more. I haven't tried in years, though at times I did wish to be with you I gave up on trying. And now I no longer wish to die but I still want to be with you and I will fight and pray every day until we get there." She said with happiness filling her soul.

"I'm glad you didn't kill yourself Marinette," he said pressing his forehead against hers and rubbing their noses together.

"I would be lost to the world if I had come back and found you gone." He said rubbing a knuckle along her chin gently, making her plump lips reach up towards him.

"I'm glad I didn't as well. I would haunt those halls if I got to Heaven and found you still alive." She threatened with a sincere smile and a voice that held only Jest.

"Very Morbid of you, Cousin." He said throwing back her jesting tone and they both laughed.

Their laughter was loud and ringing. Emotions all laid out on the table and reuniting themselves. They finally calmed after a while and just stared, eyes searching each other. Adrien used his knuckle once more to brush her chin upwards as she opened her mouth to breathe heavily he opened his own mouth before he pressed his soft familiar lips against hers. Both of them immediately felt their souls intertwining once more as the love of the other filled them, their clothed bodies pressed against each other in a close embrace as their lips danced the familiar loving dance, tongues grazing each other gently.


	7. Bad News pt 2

The sun rose to light up Sherwood forest, the Sherwood Grove was sleeping peacefully people were snoozing comfortably, some in their treehouses and others were passed out in piles of comfort after drinking and partying too late into the night until keeling over into the blissful oblivion of sleep. Torches and fireplaces were barely blazing an ember as light emblazoned the quiet village. However, people were waking up quickly as horrible news was starting to spread through.

The sun arose enough it bled through an open crack in the tiptop treehouse walls illuminating the inside and shining on Marinette's eyes delicately.

"Mmmm." She moaned as she awakened rubbing her eyes and block the light, she turned over to find the blonde outlaw of a prince laid against her body, his shirt and pants still highlighting his muscular and toned body as he continued to sleep, she felt that her dress had gotten stiff and it clung to her body uncomfortably. he still slept with an arm over his eyes but he laid regally as he breathed gently in his sleep.

Marinette marveled at the blonde God that laid before her and with gentle fingers moved his arm from his face directly to her waist and pulled him close to her feeling his body enrapture her own.

"Hmm." He moaned pulling her close slowly waking up after he was moved, he slowly opened his eyes and both of them gazed at each other with loved filled sleepy eyes loving the morning company.

"Good Morning." She lightly sang rubbing her temple along his chin.

"Morning." He replied with a smile before pressing his lips to her temple.

But their sweet bliss wasn't meant to last as a sudden voice rang out as it was coming closer and closer to the treehouse.

"CAT NOIR!" They heard making him groan in annoyance and her concerned but also annoyed.

"CAT NOIR EMERGENCY." They heard again making both of them jump up quickly. She grabbed her cloak and slipped on her shoes in haste as he threw on his coat and quickly slipped on his boots. They came out of the treehouse in a hurry like bats out of a cave, Adrien was buckling hos coat together as Marinette was braiding her frizzy morning hair.

"What's going on?" Adrien said grasping Marinette around her waist then grasping the rope to bring them down seeing that a crowd of worried citizens were already gathering around worried about the news. The small boy was breathless as he watched them touch the ground and more people gathered around in haste and fear.

"The King sir, he has his men raiding town looking for the Princess," He said in a huff making people gasp and whisper while Adrien looked pissed and Marinette looked scared. Alya stood next to Nino pulling her own bedhead to a ponytail while Tikki was tieing her dress laces and standing next to a well-rested and sparkly-eyed but very concerned Plagg.

"They are destroying gardens, burning houses, and killing animals. They are hell-bent on finding her." He continued after catching his breath enough to speak.

Marinette slowly began to tear up in fear but she was fearful for only a moment before she looked around and fully saw the people, the forlorn outlaws who were still waking up and rubbing sleep from there eyes as their hangovers were dragging them behind but they were all determined as well as they all started gathering their weapons. Thena at the regular citizens who were sad and afraid but still tired from the early morning and who even had breakfast yet to fill up on energy. None of them were in any shape or form to fight today.

"Men gather your courage its time we move," Adrien shouted but he was stopped by a delicate hand.

"Wait, please." They all heard making them turn and see Princess Marinette.

"They are only looking for me right?" She asked looking into Adrien's eyes that grew in fear.

"Marinette, NO. We will fight for you, you will be safe." He said reaching out to bring her in for a hug, but she stepped out of his reach making him look hurt and confused.

"No Chaton. Your job is to protect the people." She said looking out at the people who were matching Cat Noir's concern and confusion.

"Princess we can fight we're all ready for this fight," Plagg said coming up to her and making most of the men shout in agreement.

Marinette grabbed her skirt and stood up on a log in determination.

"EVERYONE PLEASE!" She shouted making them all look at her.

"I hope you can forgive me but none of you are ready to fight today." She said making them all groan in disagreement as Adrien looked at her with betrayal.

"PLEASE!" She shouted with pleading as they all calmed down slowly.

"Look around at yourselves." She stated motioning around and making them all look at each other.

"Your all still waking up and most of you have hangovers and are starving as well." She said with great concern as they all hung their heads in shame as the realized that she was right.

"Not to mention King Gabriel has hundreds of soldiers out there and you all barely reach one hundred. Please forgive me but today is not the day to fight." She explained carefully.

"So what do you have in mind?" Adrien asked calmly and straightforward.

"I will go ahead and lead most of the guards back to the palace this will give you all more time to prepare. When they are gone you all can jump in and salvage who and what you can. Bring them back here, they will be safe, they can start over, and you will have more people to fight when the time comes." Marinette said looking around to everyone before finishing back at Adrien who looked disappointed but agreeing.

"Marinette I promised I would keep you safe," Adrien said coming up to stand below her and stare up at her with wide and sad eyes.

"I know Mon Chaton, but look at them," Marinette said ruffling his unruly blonde hair before motioning to the people, Adrien looked behind him at them all to see them all look tired and forlorn.

Marinette grasped his shoulders making him hold her delicately to help her down and stand before him.

"These people look to you as their leader to protect them and do what is right for them." She explained holding him close as he looked at her with puppy eyes.

"And as their future Queen as you announced last night then I have to do the same." She told him dejectedly bringing him into her embrace with squeezing him with affection.

"Gabriel is out thee hurting so many people just for me, its best that I will be a sacrificial goat and give myself to him for the safety of the people." She explained solemnly.

"I can't argue with your logic no matter how much I may want too." He said dejectedly as he just held her as close as he could. Marinette took his face in her hands and pulled him down to a loving, longing, and affectionate kiss, both wanting more but neither able to have.

"Everyone prepare yourselves for a raid on the burning city, salvage crops, food, animals, anything you can find and search for as many survivors as you can. We leave in half an hour, this will give the Princess and her Ladies time to pull the soldiers and my father back to the palace." Adrien shouted, no one spoke up against the idea but most agreed with it with all-around 'Yeah's'.

Marinette went back to Adrien and hugged his torso as they silently cried, Plagg and Nino came up behind Adrien as Alya and Tikki came up to Marinette. She pulled away slightly to look at his eyes but still held him around his waist.

"I know you will come and get me when the time is right." She said touching his forehead with her own then pressing her lips against his with longing and sealing this promise. They enjoyed their close proximity for only a moment before she pulled away they stared at each other with loss as they grew further apart until all that was left was their hands being held they enjoyed each others touch for the last moment and possibly the last time because neither knew when would be the next time they would see each other again or if at all.

"Alya, Tikki. Let's go." Marinette said as they looked at each other before their hands broke apart for the last time and the 3 ladies ran off.

"Battle stations," Adrien shouted with anger and determination quickly turning around to prepare for battle.


	8. Somber hearts

"Let's go." A group of soldiers said with wicked laughter as they ran after a group of young screaming and frightened girls.

"I want her found," Gabriel shouted in anger as he stomped through the town. Houses were on fire, women and young ladies were being raped in the streets, children were being arrested, animals were being slaughtered and he only wanted more destruction.

Marinette had burst out of the front doors of Tikki's home awakening the sleeping guardsmen, they all hurried after her as she ran avoiding the carriage and just running Alya and Tikki right behind her.

"Uncle Gabriel." The older King heard making him turn and find a sweaty and scared looking Marinette racing towards him at great speed.

"Princess Marinette, How dare you..." He said with anger as she got closer towards him but his rant of fury was cut off by her body colliding with him and wrapping her arms around him as she cried into his purple dress shirt.

"You found me. Thank you, Uncle, I was so scared." She cried as tears fell down her face and many people stopped and stared at the spoiled baby Princess who was begging for coddling.

"Where have you been?" He said standing still and unsure of what to do as her black head was holding under his chin and all he could do was wrap his arms around her to coddle the sniveling young girl.

"I'm so sorry Uncle, I tried to be on time but darkness was falling so quickly. I was so frightened." She sniffled standing away slightly and rubbing her face with her plain white handkerchief and making the anger of the King diminish at the sight.

"Frightened?" He asked looking down at his sniveling niece in confusion.

"I was scared that Cat Noir would come to get me in the darkness and thinking about having to sit in your royal carriage for an hour in the dark just had me shaking in my slippers at being robbed. please forgive me, Uncle." She said pulling his tall thin body into another hug tightly squeezing him again but not too much so she would appear slightly weak and she continued to cry more. Adrien watched from a nearby hiding spot, his face blackened and his hood hiding his shiny hair, he had to watch as his beloved Princess acting like a frightened child and begging for solace from her Uncle.

"I thought you were able to fight him?" He challenged with a condescending smile.

"I thought I could too but I was too scared, I couldn't do it." She explained as her makeup was falling down her face with her makeup.

"Can we go home, Uncle? Please?" She begged crying holding him close making him wrap his arms around her tighter and he felt what he hadn't in a long time. Parental affection.

"Yes. Come, dear one." He said holding her close as he waved down the royal carriage and making it roll up to them.

Marinette looked solemn and at peace as Gabriel helped her up onto the carriage then let Alya and Tikki follow before turning towards his soldiers.

"Guardsmen return with us. Every other Soldier is to stay and finish up your business." Gabriel shouted making Marinette look at her Ladies with a glint in her eye. If only the soldiers returned with them because that leaves half of the King's men pillaging for Cat Noir and his Merry Men to fight against which was easy pickings for the band of renegades.

Gabriel mounted the Carriage and sat next to Marinette, she cradled her body against him and even went so far as to wrap her legs over his lap and let him cradle her close like a baby. Alya and Tikki watched as she played the perfect Damsel in Distress, her body and actions said 'protect me' and 'Love me'.

"Your safe now Princess." He said beginning to rock her to calm her

"Thank you..." She began cuddling into his embrace.

"My Lord." She said seductively with a smile making him look down at her. Tikki and Alya watched as she made innocent loving eyes at him while he gave her bedroom eyes.

* * *

Cat Noir led the parade at the front on a black stallion as many people followed with their wagons filled with salvaged food, animals, luggage, and even one for the dead loved ones in need of a proper burial. The many people who fought and survived all walked forlornly and hearts in despair as they were escorted into Sherwood Forest by Cat Noir and his Merry Men and right into their camp. Cat Noir watched as his 156 followers turned into 238 but most of them looked very afraid but thankfully not of him. Most of them were hurt, bleeding, broken, and bruised, their spirits depleting and their hearts almost empty of hope. Using an apparatus to block the waterfall from falling down its natural path and a ramp to let the wagons into the hidden village.

"There are so many of them," Nino said as he and Plagg came to stand on Adrien's sides watching as they all looked at him with fallen expressions but words of gratitude as they passed him going under the waterfall and being led into the Grove.

After the last of the survivors entered the waterfall Cat Noir, Carapace, and Plagg all entered in behind them letting the ramp up and the waterfall down hiding all evidence of their tracks. They arrived in the Grove and saw all of the refugees gathering around the main center as women and children were going around with water jugs, medicine, and supplies to nurse them. Cat Noir dismounted his horse making Carapace and Plagg follow and they followed him directly to the center and watched as all eyes were on him.

"Marinette had the right idea," Adrien said as he lightly hit their backs making them follow him. They all grasped the ropes and they all flew up into the tree lofts.

"What idea?" Nino asked as they were lifted into the heights of the treetops before landing at his large but simple platform, it was only halfway up to stand at the direct center letting everyone from above to below see him clearly.

"We barely escaped that raid only losing 24 people some of theirs and some of ours. If we had fought all of them we would have lost." He said as he walked to stand at the forefront of the platform that was overlooking the entire village from the marketplace on the ground to the tallest treehouse built.

"If it wasn't for Marinette giving herself up we wouldn't still be here," he said making Plagg and Nino look around at the wonder that they had built.

They stood on the platform as the people all gathered around and looked around at the intricate village, ladders, ropes, bridges, stairs, and walkways. They were all built a very patchwork village with treehouses, almost floating among the tree shrubbery, huts on the ground like a market, walkways were floating among the branches and they were all happily living in this makeshift village of hard work and freedom.

"If we are going to face the King and his Men we needed more people to fight with us, and now we have them." He said looking between Plagg and Nino.

"People of Paris," Adrien called out making them all look at him and he watched as everyone looked at him, even people that already lived here, a lot of them on the ground and more were in the treehouses that were built above him and people stopped along the walkways.

Adrien dropped his hood to reveal his bright animal green eyes with his blackened face and familiar blonde hair.

"Prince Adrien."

"Its the Prince."

"He is Alive."

"No, He is an imposter."

"Imposter"

"Prince Adrien."

"Liar."

"Please. Everyone." Adrien said calming the roars with his hands.

"I can guarantee that I am indeed Prince Adrien." He stated making more people cry out some with anger and others with love and admiration.

"Many people here can preach the truth." He said holding up his hands and letting the roars calm.

"I know what my father has done, and I'm sorry that he is doing such terrible things to you. So I promise that if you will take up arms and help your fellow men fight. We can win against the tyranny that is my father." Adrien said looking around.

"Here in this Grove you will find solace and safety, and many of your fellow citizens here prepare for the inevitable battle each and every day, but we need more fighters to help us win and end his reign upon the innocent people of Paris." He said out tot he crowd who all looked on with sparkling eyes and open hearts slowly gaining hope and faith.

"You will all find a home here in our village, we build our own lives, help each other thrive, and live in peace. This village is unknown to the King and well hidden. Everyone is safe here. So find a place and rebuild, your homes, your stores, and your lives. You may or may not believe who I am but I don't care, what I do care about is your lives and how they are being ruined by the King. So I am taking back the Kingdom and giving it back to you." He cried out letting everyone hear and the loud roar of appreciation was sounded.


	9. Trouble

**Three weeks later**

Adrien, Nino, Plagg, Wayhem, Luka, Ivan, Nathaniel, Kim, Max, Jagged Stone, and Juleka all stood around a table in the large hut they called the Meeting Hall, they were looking over the small diagram they built to represent the CIty of Paris.

"The people that stayed behind live here, here, and here. They are on our side but their lives are in town, we just need to tell them where to be and when and they will either fight, hide, or flee." Luka said pointing out at the different locations on the diagram.

"Good. Well, we have 2 and a half months to prepare whoever wants to fight for the battle that lies ahead." He explained as the plan was laid out before them.

"Great plan, Malik," Nino said as the others agreed.

"How are the new villagers getting along?" Adrien asked as he ruffled his growing hair.

"14 houses have been built and 6 new stalls in the market," Plagg said happily as he took a drink from his mug, making the others toast in happiness, just as they all laid back and got comfortable on the many cushions around the floor of the hut slightly relaxing as the sun was going down.

"Prince Adrien?" They heard making them all look as Marc came running in and out of breath.

"What is it?" Adrien asked quickly feeling dread rise.

"We have a new arrival, sir." He said standing aside to let the stranger in, she wore a long cloak of red as she entered and removed her hood.

"Tikki," Plagg exclaimed coming up to her and pulling her in for an affectionate hug.

"Not that I'm unhappy that you're here but why are you here?" Adrien asked with concern coming up to them and looking at her with concern.

"The King has decided to move up the wedding." She said quickly while pulling off her gloves and looking at him with a concerned but straight face.

"Damn it!" Adrien exclaimed with great irritation, slamming his mug to the ground. He took in a deep breath and laced his fingers behind his head letting his muscles contract and bulge.

"When is it now?" Plagg asked pulling her closer lovingly.

"On her Birthday." She said with a fallen smile and watched as Adrien's smile fell as his eyes widened in shock.

"That's only a week away," Plagg said as Adrien rubbed his hands over his face in exasperation, then pushing his fingers through his hair he locked his fingers behind his head again as he paced around clearly mad but also concocting a plan but no one really noticed what his mind was doing all they saw that he was pissed to high heaven.

"That's not enough time to train everyone for a fight," Nino said coming up to the diagram table.

"No, we can still do it in a week," Plagg argued joining up at the table with Tikki.

"But there are too many soldiers" Tikki replied.

"But our strength is mightier" Wayhem said thinking aloud stupidly.

Luka, Ivan, Nathaniel, Kim, Max, Jagged, and Juleka all joined in with their own ideas and point of views, the noise was growing louder and louder as they couldn't all agree.

"OK ENOUGH!." Adrien shouted annoyed instantly shutting them all up instantly.

"Sorry, Your Highness," Tikki replied on habit in front of royalty.

"No, it's alright. I'm actually getting an idea." He said with a cocky smile and mischievous eyes.

"That look always gives me the shivers," Nino replied while lightly shaking.

"What idea, Adrien?" Plagg asked looking at him happily.

"Well, we don't need to train them all. We just need to take those that can fight and pillage. But not everyone." Adrien said joining them at the diagram then leaning over it as he formed a plan.

"Are you sure?" Plagg said looking back at Adrien who was silent for a moment as he continued to plan.

"Tikki, you took a great risk by coming here to tell us this." He said looking back at the woman with admiration and a smile

"Well, that's not the only reason why I came." She said gently as she looked at a confused Plagg who still held her closely.

"I had to resign at being the Princess' Lady-in-waiting." She explained calmly as Plagg gazed at her with concern.

"Why? Is everything ok?" Plagg asked feeling guilty about being happy that she was here and apparently to stay, he gently brushed her hair from her face to see her eyes sparkle in happiness when looking at him.

"A virgin Princess can't have a pregnant woman as her Lady-in-waiting," Tikki said looking at Plagg with a smile of happiness and watched as Plagg's face turned red as he grew the biggest smile he ever had.

"Oh, thank you, God." He said as he held her close but gently as the others smiled happily.

"Congrats."

"Congratulations."

"I'm so happy for you."

"This is awesome."

Congratulations fluttered around the room as Tikki and Plagg held each other in happiness with a few tears.

"Congratulations, you two," Adrien said smiling in happiness dreaming of the time that he would enjoy such a beautiful moment with his beloved woman while watching his friends cry and laugh at each other in bliss.

"So back to the Princess?" Nino said making everyone come back to reality.

"What was your idea, Adrien?" Luka asked as they all gathered around the diagram again.

"Well, I was thinking..." They all stood there and watched as Adrien grew a smile as a wicked thought came to his mind just as the sun hit high noon and showering bright golden light through the top of the hut and illuminating them all in God's light.

"Not a rescue." He said picking up the small wood character that was carved in his likeness.

"Then what?" Plagg asked in confusion as he held Tikki who also grew concerned.

"A good Ole Fashioned kidnapping," Adrien replied as he set his figure inside the Church of the diagram.


	10. Kidnapped?

**OKAY, so I have had chapter 10 up for maybe a week? and NONE reviewed that the 10th chapter was different, LOL. So here is the correct chapter.**

* * *

Marinette knelt on the floor of the Church Nursery, her white lace gown laid out around her as she held the bouquet of purple roses decorated with baby's breath and a purple ribbon, her lace veil was fastened on top of her bun and fell in a lovely train down her back and was laid out above her skirt delicately, the corset was white satin covered by white lace with quarter sleeves with small lace bells, and all of the hems all over the gown and veil were lined with gold. Her makeup was done with delicate hands highlighting her beautiful features with gold and purple eyeshadow, dark eyeliner, light purple lipstick, and pink blush. A delicate purple satin ribbon decorated her neck with a gold cameo of King Gabriel with matching earrings, her nails were manicured and painted with sparkly purple. Her hair had been curled and done up into a bun with curly ringlets hanging around her face and down from the bun. She was a picture-perfect blushing virgin bride.

She held herself regally as she knelt and prayed, clutching the bouquet to her chest.

"Princess? It's time." Mylene said making Marinette say her Amen signing the cross, She stood with grace slipping her feet into the gold heels, Alya was at her side helping her with a helping hand to hold her up and keeping her head high. Looking around the nursery she looked at the lovely ladies of Court that was her Bridal Party.

Alya was the Maid of Honor, and her Bridesmaids were Mylene, Alix, and Rose. They all wore lovely flowing gowns of purple silk.

"Let's get this over with," Marinette said as she looked in the vanity mirror she gently handed the bouquet to Alya.

"He will come, Marinette." She said as Marinette opened the large velvet box to reveal the intricate, delicate and sparkly tiara. It was as large as her hand with diamonds and amethysts while the casting was gold. She was careful as she set it on her head then pushed the comb into place letting the heavy tiara settle just above her veil. She turned and took the bouquet back form Alya as they all got into place.

"Happy Birthday Marinette." they all said with sad smiles of pity with curtsies of respect and honor. Each of the Ladies went first as the song Canon in D minor played on the organ. The Church held white sheer along the aisles with bouquets of purple roses and baby's breath. Gabriel wore a tall lanky suit of dark purple and silver, he looked as regal as ever with perfectly coiffed hair, he was practically sneering with a wicked smile showing his excitement for the honeymoon while the music changed tunes to play the Wedding March as Marinette appeared at the end of the aisle and held her head high as she began her walk of doom, she caressed the purple carpet that covered the aisle, her dress swept along the purple rose petals that had been delicately laid along it. The wedding was beautifully set up and the Church was filled with nobles wearing extravagant gowns and suits. While many guardsmen were in every nook and cranny of the Church standing at attention and ready for anything.

Gabriel took her hand as she arrived at the altar as she arrived. The Cardinal stood proud in regal red as Marinette handed her bouquet to Alya then she held her skirt up as she let Gabriel guide her up the steps to the altar careful not to step on the fabric as she ascended the steps.

"Ladies and Gentlemen of the Court we are gathered here today in the sight of God to join together this man with this young woman. Who gives this young woman for this wedding?" The Cardinal said with Pride.

"I do. She is my niece by Marriage and has been in my care since she was 15." Gabriel said as he held her hand a little tightly.

"Very well. Let us begin with a Prayer." The Cardinal said making everyone bow their heads.

"Lord, we pray for this union. May it be a loving and supportive Marriage..." He began before he was interrupted by a silky smooth and dripping with sarcasm when it spoke.

"Well, isn't this lovely?" Everyone heard making them all turn and gasp in surprise at the intruder. Gabriel growled and turned making Marinette follow slowly and when she saw him her heart soared with happiness. Standing in the center of the aisle wearing a new sleeveless Blackcoat decorated with gold, shiny black leather pants with gold lining along the legs and shiny black boots with gold-tipped toes, he had switched his black studded leather cuffs with gold armor cuffs and instead of having bare arms he now had a gold shirt under the black sleeveless coat so the gold shirt sleeves hung loosely around his arms before being tucked under the gold armor cuffs, his nails were painted black and shined, his face had the usual black paint across his eyes but now he had gold paint lining the black. Finally, his black hood had been replaced with a black top hat that didn't hide the gold hair that hung out from it with a gold hemline around the rim as he clutched the rim and tipped it making him look mysterious while he smiled with black lips that made him look mischievous. He stood leaning on his gold sword in a gold sheath and his black quiver and bow on his back.

"Cat Noir!" Gabriel said as he unsheathed his sword and pointed it at him, Cat Noir quickly unsheathed his sword quickly and took his stance ready to fight, and jumped at Gabriel making the King block it, Marinette gasped and stood to the side and watched as Father and Son held each other's swords.

"Today, you will lose everything you love, King Gabriel." Cat Noir threatened making Gabriel's eyes go wide.

"My treasury." He exclaimed before slashing his sword and pushed Cat Noir off of him before he ran off.

"Guards, take care of him," Gabriel said in a rush as he ran off with his personal guardsmen following.

"Well, that was unexpected." Cat Noir said in complete shock as he had been expecting to actually battle his father.

The guests were all motionless as the rogue was her before them and the many soldiers that stood at attention did nothing.

"Oh well. Time to move on." He said aloud swooshing his sword easily looking around the room with a wicked smirk.

"Ladies and Gentlemen I request that you do as I say and no one will get hurt." He said with a smile as he sashayed around the room while the soldiers began to file in with large bags easily outnumbering the many noble guests lining and blocking all walls and exits.

"So if you all wouldn't mind please strip yourself of your fine clothes, jewels, & shoes and donate them in the bags for the hardworking people of Paris." Cat Noir said as the soldiers were all walking around with the large bags and laughing some even forcing the nobles easily slashing open corset strings and buttons. Other Nobles easily found their cowardice and began to strip themselves and even the other nobles around them for their own safety.

Marinette was surrounded by her Ladies and stood away, The Ladies all knew of Cat Noir and of who he really is but they were playing the parts of frightened damsels in distress well. So when Cat Noir turned around and began heading in their direction with a cocky sashay and a playful smirk right in their direction, they each began shaking and faking cowardice.

"That means you too Princess." He said wickedly as he pointed his sword directly at her.

"What?" She said absurdly feigning consternation holding her hand over her heart in surprise.

"You heard me. All of your dresses cost over 1 million Francs, so off with them quickly." He said waving his sword in their direction.

Marinette stood there and stared at him in utter fury, balling her fists and forcing her eyes to blaze red in anger.

"Alya," Marinette said as she quickly pulled off the tiara as a soldier came up to them and she gently put the tiara in the bag as Alya began undoing the fastenings of her dress with speed while Marinette began pulling out the pins that held her veil.

The other girls helped each other with corset strings before practically ripping the gowns from their bodies with speed and fake fear, then they tossed in their matching gold shoes then jewelry as they began helping Marinette pull off her jewelry and shoes.

Cat Noir watched in amusement as the nobles were defrocked and were left as nothing but sniveling piles of cowards wearing nothing but their undergarments.

He looked back at the Princess just as her gown was removed then bundled up with her veil and she stuffed it into the bag. Luka held the bag open as it was filled but Juleka came up with another bag and took the bridesmaids dresses as the entire Bridal Party was left in their sheer underdresses, corsets, and stockings. Each woman was curvaceous and showing off their loveliness as they shook feeling the eyes of the men in the room.

"Well, well, well." Cat Noir said coming up to the Altar as the women all huddled around each other trying to cover their dignity shaking in fear as he drew closer.

"Such loveliness." He commented as he drew his hand along the pink sheer underdress of the Princess.

"You know Princess, we are just simple manly outlaws. It would be nice to have such clean, delicate, and lovely Ladies like yourselves in our camp." He sneered as he looked at all of the girls grasping chins and being rough as he looked over all of them with watchful and wicked eyes.

"What do you think boys? Don't we need some class in our humble camp?" He shouted cockily making the men with bags in the soldier's uniforms whoop and holler in happiness shaking their fists in the air as the nobles had all been tied up.

"Ladies. The verdict is in." He mocked with his arms out and a playful smile before he roughly grasped Marinette's hand and pulled her to him.

"Princess."

"Marinette."

"My Lady." They each shouted as she was grabbed. He held her to his chest and wrapped his arms around her body, Marinette acted afraid while he acted cocky, but when they looked into each other's eyes, Cat Noir held bravery and playful childlike fun while gazing at the woman before him with love and passion. Marinette's eyes glazed with happiness and excitement as they played their roles well, the mischievous outlaw, and Marinette the spoiled and helpless Princess.

He was quick to untie the purple ribbon from her neck and tie her wrists. Then much to her absolute horror, Cat Noir picked up her pink sheer dress by the skirt and proceeded to tear it. She screamed in surprise and crouch to her body as he cackled happily, then before long, the gossamer garment was being pressed to Cat Noir's face.

"Mm, so warm," He said happily feeling the cloth and brushing it out letting it fly around a little.

"And it smells like lavender." He chuckled before stuffing it into a bag while his men all laughed. He looked back at the captured Princess who was standing in nothing but a corset and a completely see-through white gossamer underdress that went to her knees and had no sleeves, the men could barely see her nipples and the dark hair between her legs.

Marinette blushed at the humiliation before a black handkerchief was tied around her head after it was stuffed into her mouth. She could only watch as a burly soldier did the same thing to Mylene, a feminine looking soldier grasped Rose, a tall muscular soldier grabbed Alix, and a soldier with a dark skin neck grabbed Alya.

"Load 'em up." Cat Noir said hauling the Princess over his shoulder, they all began leaving when Gabriel returned with his guardsmen and he saw Marinette in her skivvies tied up and over the shoulder of Cat Noir.

"Marinette!" He gasped before Cat Noir and his men disappeared out of the Church.

The King and his men followed quickly and watched as the men all stood up on their many wagons filled with treasures and laughed while Marinette and her Bridal Party were all in different wagons tied up and held hostage in their kidnapping, but he was unable to tell which wagon she was in.

"Follow them," Gabriel shouted and pointing his sword in their direction but sneering back at his men.

"Uh, Sir?" One of the Guardsmen said pointing back at the retreating party for Gabriel to look and see that most of Cat Noir's men were all dressed like soldiers standing on the wagons and laughing at the King while they stripped and tossed the uniforms happily.

"What?" He asked looking back around and found that he only had his personal guardsmen which were only 5 men at his disposal.

"Where are all my soldiers?" He exclaimed before watching as the wagons disappeared beyond sight.

* * *

Marinette was laying on hay in the back of the wagon still tied up, though she held no fear. She was among many treasures and sacks of gold while Cat Noir sat at the driver's seat next to Nino.

Cat Noir and his men were cautious in waiting and driving using their grass and plant-covered blankets as disguises while waiting to see if they were followed, luckily their efforts were fruitless since they were not being followed.

Gabriel was just now finding his lost soldiers tied up in his basement after falling drunk the night before and woke this morning tied like cattle and without their uniforms.

They arrived in the hidden village with ease and without complications. Many civilians gathered around and began to unload the precious treasure while the selected kidnappers picked up their stolen prey first. She watched in curiosity as Cat Noir was gentle in mounting the wagon and pulling her up over his shoulder still tied up and he left his people to count the money. Though she would never admit this to anyone, she actually found his actions towards by treating her like a kidnapped Princess and property, it was quite exciting and made her body quiver.

"This way boys... and Lady," Adrien shouted making those that were holding a prisoner follow him.

All of the girls watched as their captors held onto ropes hanging from the trees and then one by one they each were pulled up with great speed into the treetops of Cat Noirs Hidden village. Leading the way across bridges and walkways he stopped at a new large treehouse it was bigger then Adrien's and painted red, they all entered to find Tikki laying on a bounty of pillows knitting together a small pair of booties, but she put them down as they all entered. Cat noir was gentle in placing Marinette on a large pillow making his men follow his lead letting down each female with gentle hands.

Marinette looked up at him with a calm demeanor as Adrien was gentle in undoing her mouth binding and then her hands as did the other men to their prisoners. He stood back as the women gathered around each other grabbing nearby blankets to cover themselves.

"Ladies... and Princess. Welcome to the Merry Men." Cat Noir said with a happy smile making his men all laugh and cheer in happiness at the women before he led his men out of the treehouse while Juleka stayed behind and began undressing from her fighting clothes.

They watched them all leave before Marinette sprung herself on Tikki in a gentle hug.

"Welcome Back Princess," Tikki said as she hugged her Princess and making the other women join in.

"I'm glad your safe Tikki," Marinette said before releasing the pregnant woman with a smile to see her outfit of a simple dress made from red velvet, small red flowers have been weaved in her hair as it was braided around her head like a halo.

"You look stunning." Marinette beamed sitting away from her as they all gathered around laying across the cushions and pillows and draping blankets over themselves covering their lack of clothing and feeling happy at their freedom.

"Thank you. There is one for everyone." Tikki said standing and making them all stand and follow her, Tikki led them to a small room in the treehouse separated by a curtain. Inside was a wardrobe where many dresses were hung in many shapes, sizes, and colors. But they were all simple and beautiful just like Tikki's.

The girls all laughed with joy as they got dressed in the simple dresses. Rose picked out a dress of bright pink with a shorter skirt to show her sandal-covered feet then Juleka helped as she began chopping off her long blonde hair to make a cute bob, Juleka picked out a really short purple dress with a skirt that only reached her knees, black boots, and skinny black pants. Alix picked out a pair of black pants and matched them with a dark green undershirt then covered them both with a black vest dress with a skirt the barely reached her knees, then finished off her look with just a side ponytail of half of her hair.

Mylene picked out a light blue dress and a pale green vest to cover it while Juleka and Rose braided her hair, Alya put on a dress of orange velvet made similar to Tikki's she paired it with a flowy white undershirt that you could see past the hemline of the orange dress that laid over her collarbone and the white lace of the undershirt peeked out from under her sleeves, she buckled a white utility belt around her waist before throwing her hair up in a ponytail.

Tikki helped Marinette take off her undergarments until nude before Marinette pulled on a long pale pink underdress made of soft cotton, then covering it with a dress made from shiny soft pink cotton and dark pink velvet paisley pattern, it hugged the Princess showing off her curves but it was comfortable as she tied a black belt around her waist that had 3 string designed like rose vines hanging down and barely brushing the hem of the dress, she paired it with black boots over very soft pants and socks.

Marinette sat and used some beads and a string to make herself a bracelet while Tikki brushed out the curls leaving her hair with flowing waves before braided the top of her hair into a halo while weaving baby rosebuds and baby's breath throughout.

Mylene used a dark blue bandana to hold back her newly braided hair making the other girls laugh in happiness loving the new look. Alya went to work on removing the purple nail polish from Marinette's fingers and replacing it with a pink that matched her dress while Juleka fixed Marinette's makeup turning her purple eyeshadow into pink and her purple lipstick into a simple coat of oil for a glossy shine.

"Are all of you ok with being out here?" Marinette asked as she let her nails dry.

A collection of happy 'Yeah's', 'Of Course's,' and 'Absolutely's.' sounded around the treehouse as they all smiled happily and dressed for their simple life. Marinette smiled as she saw the simple maiden in the mirror looking back at her with smiling bluebell eyes and hair of starry midnight falling in waves, she loved looking like a simple peasant woman.

One by one each of the girls left the treehouse and descended down into the village below. The village has definitely grown since the last time Marinette was there, she was the last one to leave the treehouse, she took care of holding herself on a rope and carefully descended to the ground as she stood on a flat board, and at the bottom waiting for her was none other than Adrien, he smiled at her as she held her skirt close before she stepped to the ground with ease. He wore a plain white shirt and black pants with black boots and his signature black coat and arm cuffs, his facepaint had been removed and he wore no hood or hat, he was just Adrien.

Adrien tied the rope for her so that it could be used as a trip back up next time.

"I hope you don't mind I had to be a bit rough with you." He said as worked before standing and coming up closer to her, he wrapped his arm around her waist and as she let him hold her close.

"No, I don't mind." She said with a smile and a light chuckle before pressing herself to him in a hug. She nuzzled into his embrace as he held her close while he leaned his head forward enjoying her scent and the close proximity, finally glad that she was back in his arms.

"I'm happy you're finally away from him." He said before kissing her head making her look up at him with loving and sparkly eyes. They pulled each other in and enveloped their lips in a passionate kiss.

The entire camp all stopped to watch in happiness as they embraced with love and passion.


End file.
